Crab Pots & PinUps Sequel
by livyundead11
Summary: Sequel to Crab Pots & PinUps and the conclusion to Edgar Hansen and Layla Jones! Drama! Smut! Deadliest Catch!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow, took me forever to get this out! As I wrote on my profile about a month ago, my Mum passed away just a few weeks after I finished CrabPots&PinUps and whenever I tried to sit down and write the sequel it just came out as extremely depressing drivel that no one wants to read. So, now that my head is on a little straighter I have returned to Layla and Edgar, as promised.**

**Thank you so much for the overwhelming support I've recieved on both of my stories, and the P.M.'s I got asking me how I was doing and wishing me well.**

**If you didn't read the first Crab Pots & PinUps, go no further! This will honestly make no sense to you if you didn't!**

**This picks up right at the end of Crab Pots & PinUps. Opie season has just ended. So it's about now? Middle of May.**

****Also I've been hearing that some stories with explicit smut are being removed. UT OH that includes my stories. So, if they do get removed I'll clean them up and repost them.**

**So without further delay, here we go!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.**

**EDGARPOV:**

Every year the ride into Puget Sound was enjoyable for Edgar. It was the realization at the end of every season that he had made it. He was alive. He had survived.

This time was no exception. Only this time, he had the love of his life wrapped in his arms watching with him as the docks approached.

Layla Jones, the most unexpected and wonderful happening in his hard-working life, was currently leaning her back against his chest as they stood at the rail taking in the sight.

After the Opie season was over, Edgar had asked Layla to come live with him during the offseason. Although they had only known eachother for about two months, they had been through more than most couples go through in a lifetime. And for that, it made them stronger. A unit. One being. Edgar had never been closer to anyone in his life and it felt good.

Layla gave a happy sigh and Edgar squeezed her tight, "What'r you thinking about?" he asked against her hair.

"Just how happy I am," she replied quietly.

Edgar smiled and kissed the top of her head.

**LAYLAPOV**:

"Just how happy I am," she replied, trying to ignore the tight feeling in her chest. She could feel Edgar smiling against her head and gently kiss it.

The guilt that weighed on her chest wouldn't be there for long. She had to tell him about Jimi as soon they got home. Jimi, Layla's slightly older sister, had just about sold her soul to the Devil. She set her up to be badly beaten, and potentially killed by Layla's psycho ex, Shane. Layla hadn't planned on turning Jimi into the authorities but eventually explained everything to the cops. But she had yet to tell Edgar.

In short: he was going to be furious.

Layla closed her eyes and shut out the nagging voice in the back of her mind.

About twenty minutes later, they were pulling into the docks that were lined with family and loved ones eagerly waiting to greet the Northwestern. Sig's wife and daughter, were the first aboard. Layla watched as they embraced tightly, the scene warming her heart. Next was Jake's sisters, and Nick's wife and new baby along with Norman's wife. Matt's on and off again girlfriend was waiting on the dock for him with a smile.

Edgar and Layla hugged everyone and slowly began to trickle their luggage off the boat and onto the dock. Edgar's truck wouldn't get back from Alaska for another day or two, so they would be riding back with June and Sig.

Jake said goodbye first, "Keep in touch, okay Junior?" Edgar told him after a quick 'bro hug'.

"Yea, you too, man...If you guys ever come up for air if you know what I mean," Jake said blushing and laughing.

"I can't make any promises about that," Edgar said with a giant grin spreading across his face.

Layla rolled her eyes affectionatly and hugged Jake, "See you soon, Jake. Don't go too crazy okay?" she said seriously. All fisherman had a tendancy to endulge on various (and potentially dangerous) impulses after a long season out.

"You know me, Layla," Jake said with a smile. "Gonna get a new skateboard, a few beers, and go on vacation."

"Smart man," she answered and gave him a final hug.

Matt, Norm, and Nick left shortly after that, all with promises to keep in touch. Layla didn't mind admitting that she was going to miss all of them. Everyone in Dutch had become her new family and she loved them all. Just a few days before, saying goodbye to the TimeBandit and Cornelia Marie crews was rough. Of course they would all see eachother during the offseason but it still stung. Including Edgar, they were the only family Layla had left.

"You ready to get out of here?" Edgar asked her, stirring her from her daydream.

"Yes absolutely! I can't wait to take a hot shower!" Layla replied excitedly. The three days aboard the Northwestern weren't bad at all. Enjoyable actually. But the water stayed a nice luke-warm temperture that just didn't do it for Layla.

Edgar, of course, took the dirtiest immediate train of thought in response to her comment, "Yea me either," he said, wagging his eyebrows at her.

Layla laughed and kissed him, "What am I going to do with you?" she asked with a sigh.

"Anything you want," Edgar replied against her ear in that throaty thick voice that sent shivers down Layla's spine. Every time.

"Will you two save it til' you get home? Jesus," Sig grumbled as he walked past them after shuting the boat down for the last time until next season.

"Jealous?" Edgar asked with that 'little brother tone' he loved to use. Sig just ignored him and threw his last duffle bag onto the dock, then climbing off himself.

Edgar helped Layla onto the dock, handing her his last bag, before getting off the boat himself.

"Nina flying in later?" Mandy, Sig's youngest daughter, about twelve, asked as they all piled into the truck.

"Yup, just a few hours out. It was the earliest flight she could get," June explained as they drove away from the docks. Layla nodded, mostly to herself, and told June she couldn't begin to explain how thankful she was for Nina over the past month. "She would do anything for you, Layla. You're the older sister she always wanted." Layla smiled and continued to stare out the window of the back seat.

"Layla, is Uncle Ed your boyfriend?" Mandy suddenly asked, sitting in the middle seat inbetween Layla and Edgar, interrupting another of Layla's daydream. Layla had known Mandy practically her whole life, seeing her off and on when Sig and the family would visit her Dad.

Layla leaned forward to look at Edgar who was smirking slightly, interested in how she was going to respond to his niece.

"Uh, yes, he is my boyfriend," Layla replied, smiling at Mandy. "Why do you ask, honey?"

"Because I saw you kissing on the boat and I thought it was gross," Mandy laughed.

"Hey!," Edgar said from the other side of Mandy, pretending to sound offended, and tickled her side.

"That's right, kissing boys is gross. You can't do it til' you're thirty," Sig grumbled from the front seat, making everyone laugh.

Layla had never seen or really even heard about Edgar's house. All she knew was it was the house he bought after his divorce from Louise. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but it wasn't what they had pulled up to.

It was beautiful. A two story cottage that looked like it had come out of a magazine. She wanted to laugh, but was too shocked. Edgar reached over to squeeze her hand as June turned the truck off and got out to help them with their bags. It didn't take long with the limited amount they had.

Edgar and Sig set their things inside the door of the house while Layla, Mandy, and June chit-chatted and said their goodbyes.

"Bye Sig," Layla said as she hugged him goodbye. She had to force back tears. If it hadn't been for Sig inviting Layla and Jimi up to Dutch, she would never had gotten together with Edgar. She was so thankful for him. It was hard to say goodbye.

Sig turned to Edgar, "See ya, brother," he said. "See ya, munchkin," he said to Mandy.

Edgar and Layla watched the truck pull away until they were out of sight.

Layla turned to look at Edgar and saw his 'devious grin' and she took a cautious step back.

"Edgar," she warned with a laugh. "Don't you dare!" she said as he lunged forward and picked her up fireman style over his shoulder. His laughter drowned out her squeels and giggles. Layla reached down and smacked his butt a few times for good measure. He took off towards the house and up the stairs with her, still laughing. Edgar managed to open the door and kicked it shut behind him in a matter of seconds.

"Wait!" Layla called out, still upside down. "Don't I get a tour of the house?"

"Later," Edgar grunted in reply. Layla heard the smirk in his voice and got that familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach. She knew exactly how this was going to go. It was going to be fast and hard. They hadn't had sex in over a month, there was no way in Hell either of them was going to be gentle.

Especially Edgar.

Edgar started to climb the stairs, still carrying Layla. "I can walk ya' know," she laughed.

"You need to save your strength," he laughed back at her.

They took a left at the top of the stairs. Edgar kicked a door open to what Layla assumed was his bedroom and was immediatly flipped off of his shoulder onto his fluffy bed with an "oof!"

All of the Jimi issues Layla needed to talk to Edgar about vanished from her mind. Later, she decided. She needed this. Now.

**EDGARPOV**:

Clothes were being stripped off in a rapid fashion. He couldn't get enough of her. Couldn't touch enough of her.

Edgar felt Layla reach down to remove his boxers and stoke him. He groaned, he was already hard. Hell, he was hard the second she said she would come home with him.

Edgar leaned forward and kissed Layla hard. Feeling her urgency mixed with his was fuel to his fire. She needed this as bad as he did, and it felt good.

Without taking his mouth away from hers he reached over into the bedside table and felt around for a condom and retrieved one in record time. Layla moved to kiss down his neck while he tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth. He had barely rolled it on before his body took over, snapping his hips forward and thrusting deep into Layla. She moaned loudly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, deeper. Edgar buried his head in the crook of her neck and continued his rough pace. "Oh my God, I love you so much," he grunted against her skin. He could feel Layla's nails making crescent indents in his back as she came and tightened around him, moaning loud. Edgar thrusted sparastically a few times and shuddered with his release.

They breathed hard against eachother for a few moments before Edgar moved off of Layla and tucked her in next to him. They layed there quietly, calming their bodies down. Layla absentmindedly played with the hair on his chest when she broke the comfortable silence.

"Ed?" she said quietly.

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily.

"I've got to tell you something," Layla said.

He lifted his head to look down at her, tucked into his arm. She was looking back at him, and Edgar could tell she was scared to tell him whatever it was.

"It's about Jimi..." she trailed off and tucked her head against his chest again, avoiding his gaze.

**A/N: HAHA I'm sorry! I guess you will havta wait to see the fight next chapter =) I'm mean, I know. Review! Review! Review! I totally get discouraged without them! Lemme know whatchur' thinkin'!**


	2. Chapter 2

**wishuy: Thank you so much! I was so happy to see your review! The ones you wrote on the first story always made me smile!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.**

**A/N: Also, I have no idea why the story is all bold lettering. Tried getting rid of that and it wouldn't let me!**

**EDGARPOV:**

"Yea, what about Jimi?" he asked, brows furrowed.

"There is a warrant out for her arrest," Layla said as she sat up and turned to sit on the edge of the bed, her back to Edgar. He started to get a bad feeling in his stomach.

"What? Why?" Edgar asked, also sitting up but not touching her. When Layla didn't answer immediatly he spoke again, "Layla."

"She was the one who led Shane to Dutch," she said quietly.

Now Edgar started to get angry, but was doing his best to control it. He could only let himself speak one or two words, "Why?" he gritted out again.

"Because she was in love with him," she said as she put her head in her hands.

Edgar took three deep breaths before he continued. "How long?" he asked as he pulled on his boxers off the floor.

"How long have I known? Or how long was she in love with-" she was cut off by Edgar's yelling.

"How long have you _known_, Layla?" he shouted at her.

He could hear her crying softly now, "Shane told me during the fight...and then Jimi confirmed it when I was in the hospital."

"Oh my God, Layla," Edgar said, trying desperatly not to be angry. But it wasn't working. Why? Why would she keep this from him? Did the others know? Mike? Jake?

"I know," she mumbled as she pulled Edgar's teeshirt over her head, it covered just enough of her that when she stood up you couldn't tell she wasn't wearing underwear.

"What do you want me to say?" Edgar asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I wasn't going to tell anyone. I was confused! I only told the cops when they started asking questions that I couldn't answer without including Jimi," Layla explained, moving to stand in front of him.

"You should have included Jimi from the _start_! Why wouldn't you tell the cops _immediatly_?" He was seething now.

"I don't know, I think she was confused about him, I was trying to give her the benefit of the doubt! She's my sister!" she was getting a little mad herself now.

"No," Edgar said, "No, she stopped being your sister when she LED A FUCKING PSYCHO TO YOUR DOORSTEP!" he shouted, and immeditaly regretted it. He didn't want to fight with Layla, not now or ever.

To his surprise she didn't yell back, she just nodded. She knew. She knew the truth about her sister and wasn't going to hold it against Edgar that he said what she was thinking outloud.

"C'mere," Edgar muttered and put his arm around her shoulder and brought her in close against his chest. He held onto her tight and she clung to him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against him.

"Me too, baby," Edgar said into her hair. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her away from him to put her face in his hands. His chest hurt with what he saw. She was looking at him like he always wanted someone to look at him. With complete love. No matter what, this girl was going to love him.

He kissed her gently and whiped her tears away with the pads of his thumb, "Come on, I promised you a tour of _your _house," Edgar laughed as he took her hand and led her out the bedroom door.

**LAYLAPOV**:

Her head was sort of swimming. The worry she had felt for a month over eventually telling Edgar about Jimi's involvement was gone. The blowup wasn't nearly as big as she thought it would be, not nearly as big as she _deserved_. And now, she was here. At Edgar's house. Her house too, as he said.

As they walked out of the master bedroom (that apparently had a full bath that she hadn't noticed when they were having sex), Layla could see the marks she had left on Edgar's back that she didn't know she had made. She felt a little guilty but he didn't seem to care so she just smiled and followed him down the stairs after he showed her the upstairs guest room.

At the foot of the stairs you can go right into the living room/den/family room area or you can go left into the huge kitchen/dining room that had access to the patio.

"Wow, this place is amazing. Not the total bachelor pad I was expecting," Layla laughed as she sat on the kitchen island while Edgar looked for something to eat.

"What can I say? I'm full of suprises," he smirked at her, peeking his head out of the very empty fridge.

She got shivers when he looked at her like that. Yes, they just had sex not twenty minutes ago. It didn't matter. She always wanted him, which annoyed her to no end. That he had that affect on her.

Edgar seemed to pick up on that feeling too because he shut the refridgerator door without taking his eyes off of her and walked towards to her. He came to stand in between her legs and kissed her.

"We need to go to the store and stock this place up," Layla murmered against his lips.

"Mhmm, we got time," he replied kissing her again, putting his hands around her hips as she put hers around his neck. He moved to kiss down her neck, "You are in my house, wearing my clothes, with no underwear on," he said in that low voice Layla loved as he slid one hand up her inner thigh, "You have no idea what that does to me."

Layla moaned as his hand reached her center and she reached down between them to feel him becoming hard, again. "Haha, I can get a pretty good idea of what it does to you," she laughed lightly as she stroked him gently. "You sure you're up for another round so soon Old Man?"

Edgar instantly increased the speed of his fingers inside of her and she moaned loudly, "Ha, are you?" he laughed.

"Bring it on," she whispered against his mouth. He did that growl. That _growl _that he did the first night he stayed at the book store and told her he wanted to wait to have sex. It moved something naughty in her that she didn't realize she had until she was with Edgar. Made her feel like she was on fire.

Layla was so close when he pulled his hand away and she whimpered from the loss, causing him to chuckle. "Tease," she said as he pulled his shirt she was wearing over her head. Edgar pulled her off of the island to stand in front of him. He kissed her hard as she pushed his boxers off and to the floor. Layla slowly moved down his body until she was on her knees infront of him. She looked up at him one last time, he was looking at her with hungry eyes and she didn't think twice before moving forward and taking him in her mouth. Edgar groaned and placed both of his hands on the island for support. Layla continued her work on him until she knew his was close and then moved away and looked up to smirk at Edgar.

"Who's the tease now?" Edgar asked in a thick yet lighthearted voice. Before she could laugh he pulled her up to stand and then flipped her around so her back was against his chest. Before she knew it he was thrusting into her with a grunt.

"OhmyGod," Layla yelled out immediatly. Now it was her turn to use the island for support. She bent forward, causing Ed to go deeper, and causing them both to moan. Layla had been so close to finishing when he had pulled away the first time that it took her no time at all to come against him. He followed soon after her again, holding her hips tightly with both hands.

"My legs are like jello right now," Layla laughed.

Edgar pulled her around to kiss her, "Shower, then store?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she replied and walked out of the kitchen to slowly make her way up the stairs to the master bedroom shower. "But no funny business, I was not lying about the jello legs."

"Not bad for an Old Man, huh?" Edgar laughed and smacked her ass as she reached the top of the steps ahead of him.

Layla threw her head back into a full laugh. She had completely forgot about the 'Old Man' comment. "If that's all I need to say to get a performance like that one out of you again then I might just make that your new nickname," she said.

"Don't you dare," Edgar laughed.

**A/N: Smutty cute chapter ending right? Right? Haha, two sexy scenes in two chapters. Damn. I promise not all of them will be like that! I just like seeing these two happy (cuz I got some drama and turmoil coming their way). Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**wishuy: lmao me too =) and I wish all chapters were like that too!**

**A/N: THANKYOU FOR THE HITS AND ALERTS AND FAVS! BUT PLEASE REVIEW MORE! HAHA, YOU ARE GIVING ME A COMPLEX.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.**

**EDGARPOV**:

Edgar didn't think it was possible to feel more comfortable.

They had been home a week and the boredom that usual hit him after he was home for any length of time hadn't arrived. He was happy. He was in love. Layla made it impossible for him to be bored. The adrenaline rushes he recieved at work on the Bering Sea could easily be rivaled by this woman, and he loved her for it.

For this first time he could imagine himself starting a family. Edgar didn't dare say this outloud. He knew it would scare Layla to hear him say that. He hadn't wanted kids in his ten year marriage to Louise but now suddenly he was thinking about it? It unnerved him a little bit, but he shook it off and pushed thoughts of children far back in his mind.

Layla was working out in the living room while Edgar worked on some minor house repairs that really needed to be done (After about two days of living together he discovered he couldn't watch her work out. She always wore these tiny shorts and tight tops and it made him all 'hot and bothered'. Of course, Layla found that extremely amusing and teased him to no end about it.). His head was underneath the kitchen sink when he heard the doorbell.

**LAYLAPOV:**

Layla was almost done with her squats when the doorbell rang.

"Hey, can you get that Babe?" Edgar yelled from under the sink in the kitchen. It had been leaking a little and since Edgar was Man he set out to fix it immediatly. She thought it was amazing how many things he was good at fixing, not only at home but one the boat too.

"Yea," Layla yelled back and jogged to the door. Nothing could have prepared her for who was ringing that doorbell. She had no reason to think she would ever have to come face to face with this person.

It was Louise.

**A/N: Super short. Super mean. I know. I just couldn't resist that ending ;) Also, my friend read this and was like wait how does she know what Louise looks like? So for plot hole sake, she saw her in a few pictures and knows what she looks like. Boom. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**wishuy: here ya go =)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.**

**LAYLAPOV:**

If Layla thought that she looked suprised then Louise looked even more so.

"Oh, uhmm, maybe I don't have the right house. Is Edgar here?" Louise asked, trying not to look uncomfortable.

Layla turned her head towards the kitchen to hear Edgar yell, "Babe, who is it?"

Layla looked back at Louise who had also heard what Edgar yelled. She had definitly caught the 'Babe'.

"Uh, I'll go grab him," Layla said and left Louise on the porch while she went to the kitchen to grab Ed. Her mind was blank, she didn't even remember what she had just said to Louise. Layla walked into the kitchen and around the counter looking at Edgar's lower half. He was wearing his 'around the house work clothes'. He hadn't heard her approach and she stared at his dirty pants for a moment before speaking. "Louise is here," she said in a neutral informative voice, which she was proud of.

She watched Edgar's movements still and then in rapid fashion he was out from underneath the sink and standing infront of her. "What does she want?" he asked Layla.

"I don't know but she's waiting on the porch!" she whisper yelled at him, afraid Louise would hear their conversation. "Go talk, I'm going to get in the shower, I'm covered in sweat," Layla said and started to walk away from him but he caught her arm. "It's fine, Edgar, I promise," she said, even threw in a smile, and walked away.

**EDGARPOV**:

Edgar hated watching Layla go up the stairs knowing it wasn't 'fine'. He shook his head and walked to the front door and let out a deep breath.

"Sorry, I was working on the sink," he said and walked out onto the porch to stand with Louise. No way in Hell was he letting her in the house. Not after everything. Not after saying that marrying him was the worst mistake she ever made. That she wasn't put on this Earth to sit at home and wait around for him ten months out of the year. Like she didn't know his job when she married him? Ten years of that over and over.

"You aren't going to invite me in?" she asked in a slightly irrtated tone.

"No," Edgar replied simply. "What do you want Louise? How do you even know where I live?"

"When you bought this place June told me, calm down I wasn't spying on you," she explained rolling her eyes. "I like it though...charming, actually."

"You still didn't say why you're here," Edgar said equally as irritated, rubbing his brow, feeling a headache approaching.

He heard her sigh and he opened his eyes to look at her, "Jesus, we were married for ten years Edgar, I just wanted to make sure you got home safe from Opies, and you only live twenty minutes away," she explained. Edgar had a feeling that was about ten percent of why she was here. He suspicions were confirmed immidiatly when her next question was, "So who was that girl?" Her voice held just enough disdain to make Edgar want to scream.

Edgar didn't know how she knew about Layla, probably Dutch gossip that reached Seattle like usual, but he knew thats why she showed up. A little investigation.

"My girlfriend," he stated simply. "We done here?" Edgar asked and turned to open the door and head inside.

"She's a big young don't you think?" Louise said from behind him, the nastiness in her voice not nearly as conceiled as before.

"Oh yea, we're done here," he said, mostly to himself, going inside of the house and slamming the door behind him. He stayed there until he heard Louise's car drive away, and then he headed upstairs. He could hear the shower on and silently prayed she wasn't too upset.

He peeked his head inside the bathroom and waited a minute before heading in.

"You gonna just stare all day or walk in?" Layla asked.

Edgar was suprised she knew he was there, she couldn't see through the shower curtain.

"You sound like a damn elephant coming up the stairs when you're mad," she explained when he didn't say anything, answering his silent question.

"I do not," Edgar protested with a laugh.

"Do too," Layla said as she shut the water off, reaching an arm out to grab a towel off the hook before getting out.

Edgar watched her move around the bathroom like she had lived there all her life. It made him smile. But she wasn't talking. Wasn't asking questions.

"You aren't gonna ask?" he said quietly.

"No," Layla said while putting some girly smelling lotion on her legs. "I trust you Ed. You don't owe me an explination. You were married ten years, I'm not going to try to compete with that."

"There is nothing to compete with-" Edgar began to say, but Layla cut him off.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," she said, "I just meant I'm not suprised she showed up to see you, ten years is a long time." Layla walked towards him and kissed him on the mouth quickly, then walked past him to get dressed. "Like I said, I trust you. I know who you spend your nights with," she smiled.

"You're amazing," Edgar said, feeling better about the whole situation. Most women would have flipped if their boyfriends ex-wife showed up out of the blue. But Layla? Nope. Edgar laughed internally, Layla wasn't 'most women'. "I want to tell you anyway," he said.

"Okay," Layla said as she walked into the closet out of sight.

"She said she wanted to make sure I'd made it home safe from Opies," Edgar said.

"Well that's nice," Layla said as she exited the closet in a bra and boy short panties that Edgar wanted to rip off.

"I think she was really here to do some info' hunting on you," Edgar explained.

"Yea, that sounds more like it," Layla laughed and rolled her eyes, pulling some jeans and teeshirt on. "She looked suprised to see me, but not _that _suprised, you know what I mean?"

"Yea," Edgar nodded and rolled his eyes. "Well whatever, it doesn't matter now. She got her visit out of the way and we don't have to see her again," he sighed and layed back on the bed.

Layla was quiet and layed down next to him, "She really burned you, huh?"

"As much as any failed marriage, I guess," Edgar said and bent down to kiss her forehead before sitting up and pulling his shirt off. "I'm gonna grab a shower," he said. "Too bad you already took one," he smirked and threw his shirt at her.

Layla laughed, "Meanie."

The two enjoyed a calm week with eachother before they saw it on the news.

Layla and Edgar were laying on the couch together, he was flicking channels on the tv with his head in her lap while she read a book and absentmindly played with his hair. They were the absolute image of domestic bliss.

Until Edgar landed on HLN for a moment longer than he should have.

_"Now that we are getting more accurate information from our producers, we can offically confirm that Jimi Jones has been arrested on charges of conspiracy and aiding and abeding..." _

Edgar felt Layla's legs tense beneath his head and he sat up immediatly.

_"We haven't been able to reach Layla Jones for comment, in fact no one has really seen her since she left the hospital in Alaska but rumor is that she might be staying with her new boyfriend Edgar Hansen of the show 'Deadliest Catch'..."_

Pictures of him appeared on the screen as she talked, a few of them of him and Layla leaving the hospital together.

It was like watching a train wreck, neither of them could look away or turn the channel.

After about two full minutes of Nancy Grace's continued her tyrad of theories and accusations, Layla's cellphone rang. Edgar watched her as she reached over on the side table, never taking her eyes off the tv screen and answered the phone, without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" Layla said numbly. Edgar listened intently to only side of the conversation he could hear. "Yea we are watching it right now...Yea a call would have been nice...How did the press find out?...It's okay, I understand...Thanks Charlie." Layla set her cell back on the side table and finally looked at Edgar.

"That was Detective Danvers telling me about Jimi," Layla explained to a confused Edgar.

"Okay well did he explain why the news found out before you?" He asked, slightly angry.

"Apparently he was going to call me an hour ago and got caught up with something and then the press found out because it's public records and it's their job," Layla said, some emotion other than 'blank' finally entering her voice. "Will you turn that off?" she aked him suddenly, pointing at the tv as she got up and left the livingroom.

Edgar shut it off and sighed before following her into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I wish you didn't have to go through this."

"Me too," she replied as she grabbed a bottled water out of the fridge.

The house phone rang then and Edgar let it go to the machine, it was Sig.

_"How could you guys not tell me about Jimi? And don't even tell me you didn't know! Are you kidding me? She was like a neice to me ya know, and I love Layla with all my heart. How could I not want to know? I'm coming over tomorrow morning,"_ end of message.

_'Well that'll be a fun visit,' _Edgar thought as he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and shook his head. He looked back down to see Layla smirking at him slightly, now _that _he didn't expect.

"What?" he asked, curious.

"You're so cute when you're annoyed," she smiled. And just like that he knew she was okay. Maybe not great. Maybe not grand. But okay. And he could deal with that.

**A/N: Wierd chpt. ending I know aha yell at me by clicking that realllllly pretty "review" button. mmkay? Please? haha next one up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**narrazione and amethystsea: SO HAPPY TO SEE YOUR REVIEWS! Missed you guys! Thank you!**

**wishuy: teehee yes they are!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.**

**LAYLAPOV:**

Layla woke early the next morning to make breakfast for Sig and Edgar. She knew the Hansen's well enough to know that arguments go over a bit more smoothly if they aren't on an empty stomach.

She had just finished cooking the bacon when Edgar came downstairs. About ten minutes later, Sig was knocking on the door. Edgar groaned and left the kitchen to let him in.

Sig's voice entered the kitchen before his body did. "I couldn't even sleep last night I was so angry, you know that? And June is just beside herself!"

Layla finished putting some eggs and bacon on his plate just as he sat down at the kitchen table. He was fuming. He was looking between Layla and Edgar as if they had just told him they had painted the Northwestern bright pink.

"Talk. Now. And so help me God if I find out I was the last to know I'll wring both of your necks," Sig said and took a bite of food.

So Layla took a deep breath and explained everything. Layed it all out on the table. Leaving nothing out and by the end it looked as though Sig couldn't decide if he was happier knowing everything or not. He kept rubbing his hands over his face and then through his hair.

"You mean to tell me she was in love with that prick?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Yes," Layla replied simply.

"That's just so...so...disgusting!" he said finally and then did the hand-face-hair thing again.

When she had finished answering his questions he just sat their for a long moment, fiddling with the handle of his coffee cup. Layla knew he must be having a hard time processing everything so she and Edgar just sat their looking at eachother. Edgar had reached over the table and held Layla's hand as she went over some of the nastier details with Sig.

Finally, Sig did speak. But what he said was both very unexpected to Layla and Edgar.

"So I guess now would be a bad time to mention that Discovery wants us on a promo tour in a week?" he asked.

"What?" Edgar asked, eyebrows going up.

"That's cool!" Layla said, and she meant it. It would be cool from the guys to see their fans, and it would take Edgar's mind off of everything. He needed that.

"No, not cool," Edgar replied. "Babe, we were going to go on a vacation," he grumbled, searching for an excuse not to go.

"Use this as your vacation," Sig interjected, only causing Edgar to glare at him.

"Wait, I'm invited too?" Layla asked, suprised.

"Duh, all the wives and girlfriends are going too," Sig explained, finishing off his coffee and getting up to refill it.

Layla and Edgar looked at eachother for a moment. The tour didn't sound all that bad to Layla, but Edgar wanted more information first, she could see it in his eyes.

"Okay Sig, details. How long is this tour? Where are the stops?" Layla asked.

"Well," he said as he sat back down with a full cup of coffee, "it would kick off next Wednesday here in Seattle and then move down the West Coast."

Layla started to get a bad feeling, "And ending where?"

"It would end in L.A. after a week of stops," he said, avoiding her gaze.

So that was the catch. She would have to go back to L.A. That could pose a problem. And when Layla looked over at Edgar she knew he realized it too.

"I don't know if Layla should be back in L.A., Sig," Edgar said, the protectivness leaking into his voice.

"What to you have to be afraid of?" Sig asked her, "Everyone that could damage you is in jail. Hell, it might be good for you. See some old friends," he finished, his voice gentle.

"Yea, I guess," Layla said, feeling a bit better about the situation. "Hey, maybe I can even show you guys the hotspots, some of my old stomping grounds," she smiled thinking about some of the places she could show Edgar.

"Sounds like a plan," Sig said, this time standing up to leave. "Oh! I almost forgot, after the L.A. stop we are flying to Hawaii for 'After the Catch'."

"Jesus, man, do you ever remember to tell us the important things?" Edgar asked exasperated, but smiling.

"I just did!" Sig yelled back as he walked down the driveway. "Someone from Discovery should be intouch with you soon."

"Bye Sig! Kiss June for me!" Layla yelled to him as he pulled out of their long driveway.

Edgar put his arm around Layla's waist and led her back inside the house.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Edgar asked her.

"Yea, I think Sig is right, it'll be good for me," she replied and stood on her tippy toes to kiss his lips quickly, but Edgar pulled her back.

"Ya know..." he said quietly before he paused to kiss her, "Sig interuppted our normal morning routine." Layla shivered as his lips moved to her neck and his hands rand up and down her body.

"Mmm, you're right," she murmered as he bit down on her collarbone. "Race you to the shower!" she said suddenly and broke away from Edgar to get a two step lead.

Edgar laughed loudly and caught up quickly, scooping her up and carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom bathroom.

After enjoying their 'morning routine' in the shower together Layla went to the grocery store while Edgar stayed home to draw up plans to build a deck or something or other. Layla laughed about her restless handyman boyfriend to herself as she drove to the store.

She caught herself, she couldn't stop smiling.

It had been a long time since that had happened to her. A few months ago she was miserable, just lost both of her parents, just out of an abusive relationship. And now, she was driving to the store to buy groceries for her _house _that she lives in with her _boyfriend _that _loves _her. Layla was feeling good and just having an all around great day.

She still couldn't stop smiling as she parked and walked into the store.

As Layla rounded the baking isle her cart got smacked into.

By Louise.

"Oh, my fault! Sorry!" Layla said and began her retreat, but that just wasn't Louise seemed to have in mind.

"No, no that's okay! We're both going in the same direction, it will give us a chance to talk!" she said in that sickly sweet fake voice that felt like nails on a chalk board to Layla. But she couldn't be rude to Louise when she hadn't done anything wrong, so Layla put on her big girl pants and smiled, "Sure."

"So," Louise started after a moment, "how did you meet Edgar?"

"Sig and my Dad were close back in the day, when I went to work up in Dutch we met," Layla replied while grabbing some flour.

"Oh!" Louise clearly sounded suprised. "You are too young and pretty to be a crab fisherman!"

"I'm not, I'm a model. I was working the bookstore for Sig during the season," Layla explained as they turned another isle together.

"Wow, a model, you must be even younger than I thought," Louise said.

Layla narrowed her eyes, that was the second time Louise had brought up age in under a minute.

"Not that young," Layla said as she plastered on a smile.

"Too young for thirty nine year old, though," Louise said quietly.

Ahh, there it was. Layla internally groaned, but she was determined to not let Louise ruin her happy-day-high and Layla couldn't hold it in anymore.

"We are sixteen years apart in age. We are going on promo tours for the next two weeks. We plan on going on vacation after that. We live together. We love eachother. Was there anything else you wanted to know?" Layla smiled at her.

"I saw you on the news the last night you know," she replied, finally dropping the 'nice act'. "A damaged slut. That's what you are. And if you really loved Edgar, which I doubt you do, you wouldn't drag him into your bullshit."

"Ha!" Layla laughed, "Wow, Edgar didn't exaggerate when he said you were a giant bitch." Okay, maybe that was a low blow, but he did kind of say that.

Louise was shocked enough to not reply and Layla took that oppertunity to walk away. She was better than her and was determined to not get in a cat fight with her boyfriends ex in the middle of the store.

She didn't see Lousie again as she checked out and drove home. By the time she got there she was practically seething. As Louise's words sunk in during the drive, she just got more and more mad.

So, she did what any logical pissed off girl does: She slammed the door.

It may be a small thing, but hey, it made her feel better. So did stomping into the kitchen and setting the groceries down roughly.

Layla found Edgar mowing the back yard. It was noisy so he hadn't heard the car when she got home.

He smiled when he saw her standing on the patio and then it quickly faultered when he noticed her arms crossed defensively. He stopped the mower and walked to her.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"Oh, I'm peachy! Did you know you're dating a 'damaged slut'?" Layla asked with a sarcastic smile.

"What are you talking about? Who said that?" Edgar asked, confused and angry.

"Your ever charming ex-wife," Layla replied as Edgar's jaw dropped. "Yup and she thinks I'm too young for you. And that I must not love you because I'm 'dragging you into my bullshit'. That's a direct quote by the way."

Layla was just about to add something else but Edgar was pushing past her into the house, fury rolling off him in waves.

"Babe, let it go," she said as she followed him into the living room. "It's not worth it," she told him as he grabbed the phone.

"That's bullshit, Layla. I love you. I'm not going to let anyone talk about you like that. Especially not my ex-wife," Edgar growled as he started dialing.

Layla grabbed the phone from his hands, "I appreciate that and I love you too. But. She. Is. Not. Worth. It." She looked him in the eye and stood up on her tip toes to kiss his lips. "Okay?"

Edgar still didn't look convinced, but eventually nodded.

"I wish I could wring her neck," he grumbled.

"Hey, me too, you have no idea," Layla replied and gave him a small smile. "We good?"

"Of course," he smiled and pecked her lips. "I'm gonna go finish up the lawn, kay?"

"Okay, since you're going outside, I think I'll work out," Layla smirked and walked away swaying her hips. "Wouldn't want you to distract you." Layla let out a wicked laugh as she heard Edgar groan from behind her.

"You're killin' me here," Edgar whined.

Layla mearly giggled again and left him half hard in the kitchen.

She knew she'd pay for that later and it only made her smile more.

**A/N: haha merp merp Louise drama lol More drama coming, but of a different kind (lil bit of jealous Mike Fourtner while on tour? hmm?) Alright! Review! They make me write faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

**wishuy: haha I really do adore some good ol' fashioned drama!**

**IrishCaptain: Thank you, I really appreciate that. I'm glad you found it and caught up! Always look forward to your reviews!**

**narrazione: I think he would make such a hot handyman! lol **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.**

**(This is fast forwarded to the day they leave for the promo tours, I didn't feel like you guys would want to read a week of filler lol)**

**EDGARPOV:**

As Edgar put the last of their luggage into his truck he tried to think of a valid reason for Layla and him to back out of the promo tours.

He came up with no good ideas.

It wasn't like he didn't want to see his fans and all of that. Quite the opposite, he thought it was awesome that there was people who admired what he did. It was the simple fact that Edgar did not want Layla to go to L.A.. Even though she has told him on multiple occasions that she was going to be fine, and it just might be good for her, he couldn't shake that bad feeling in his chest.

Edgar broke himself from his daydream to see Layla locking up the house and walking towards him.

"All set?" he asked.

"Yup, all locked up and ready to go," Layla smiled and kissed him. "Stop your worrying, I can see it in your eyes."

Damn her for knowing him so well.

"Everything is going to be fine," she said as she kissed him again.

"Okay," Edgar replied and kissed her forehead. "Let's hit the road before the buses leave without us."

Since the tour was kicking off in Seattle they weren't going to be using planes. They were on buses. Each boat had one, The Wizard, The Cornelia, The TimeBandit, and of course, The Northwestern.

Edgar groaned when he learned this earlier in the week. It wasn't like they weren't confined to a boat together all season and now, they were all stuck together on a bus together for a week. He and Layla weren't going to have any privacy.

Layla and Edgar talked as they drove about half an hour to the meet up spot for all the buses.

Layla had been laughing about a joke Edgar had made but suddenly stopped when they pulled into the meetup parking lot.

"What?" Edgar asked her when he looked over to see her open mouth in suprise looking across the lot.

Edgar followed her line of sight and recognized the reason for her shock.

The buses were huge.

Edgar's fears of being confined in a small, cramped bus were immediatly washed away.

These were like _rockstar _buses.

Edgar let out an excited 'woop' and Layla laughed, getting excited herself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

As he and Layla walked towards the buses they could hear the guy's voices, but couldn't see any of them. They just barely got to the first bus when Jake Harris came running towards them. Edgar was just about to give him a bro-hug when he was completely bi-passed for Layla.

**LAYLAPOV**:

"Hi, Jacob!" she said excited, hugging him back.

"Layla," Jake said as he pulled away from the hug, suddenly serious. "You need to come with me. There are some people who want to talk to you."

Layla looked over at Edgar who looked just as confused as she was.

"And they are not very happy with you," Jake said as he walked her over to the last bus. "Including me."

"Where is everyone Jake?" Edgar asked, following him with Layla.

"You'll see," he muttered back as they rounded the front of the last bus to see all of the guys. Literally. The Time Bandit crew. The Northwestern crew. The Cornelia Marie crew. And even the Wizard crew. Well, all of the guys except Mike Fourtner. Layla furrowed her eyebrows confused as to why he wasn't there.

And they were all standing there with the arms crossed, looking generally pissed off.

Layla didn't have a good feeling about his, "Uhmm hey guys?" she greeted them cautiously. But she knew what this was about. They were pissed about not being told about Jimi.

"Hey, Layla," Johnathon Hillstrand said gruffly. "You got something you want to tell us?"

"Uh, as a matter of fact I do. So it turns out Jimi was involved with Shane and led him to Dutch to kind of kill me. Did I not mention that the last time we all saw eachother?" Layla said lightly, trying to play it off. She knew they were coming from a good place, but she couldn't allow herself to get upset infront of them.

"Nope," Josh Harris replied.

"I definitly don't recall that conversation," Crosby Leveen called out.

"Me either," Scotty Hillstrand.

"Well there seems to be a general consensus here Layla," Andy Hillstrand said.

"How do you even know the word 'consensus'?" Edgar laughed from behind Layla, and she had to fight to keep a straight face.

"Shut up, Ed!" Andy laughed back to him, and then immediatly put his 'Serious Captian' face back on.

"Okay, guys. Listen. I didn't tell anyone, _anyone_, about Jimi's involvement until a month after it happened when I finally told the cops. I had planned on never telling anyone okay? It wasn't anything personal against you guys. I just needed some time to reconcile everything within my own brain. Okay? Are we good?" Layla explained and looked from face to face, hoping all of them would move on and forgive her.

"Layla we are family now," Johnathon said. "You need to get it through your head that we are here for you no matter what. You got that?"

Ut oh, he gave her the big brother speech. _'Do not cry. Do not cry,'_ Layla chanted internally to herself.

"Yes, I got that," she said and smiled at all of them.

They all finally dropped their 'tough guy' acts and came forward with smiles and hugs. Layla laughed at them. What a bunch of teddybears.

"Hey, where are all the wives and girlfriends?" Layla asked realizing she hadn't seen one any where.

"We made them stay on the bus when you got here. We told them we had some business to see to," Andy laughed.

"No you didn't!" Layla laughed, "That's ridiculous! How did they take to being banished?"

"Oh they loved it," Sig joked sarcastically as he walked past them.

Everyone settled down eventually after greeting eachother. Layla watched as Edgar talked with the tour producers and noticed for the first time there was an extra van next to the buses. That was also when Layla noticed that there were camera men moving about.

The promo tour was being filmed just like 'After the Catch' for a DVD extra on the new season.

_'Wonderful. Edgar is gonna love that,' _Layla thought sarcastically

She walked over to Edgar's truck to grab her bags when she realized she _still _hadn't seen Mike. She didn't like that. She loved Mike. He saved her from being killed, and that was something she would always be grateful for. She would always have a soft spot for Mike. She still had his hoodie. He was like the big brother she never got to have.

Edgar came up behind her grabbed her bags for her.

"I can get those, Ed," Layla said.

"Nope," he said and pecked her lips quickly, "I got it. Just don't get used to it," he smirked at her as they walked towards the Northwestern bus.

"Well damn, you had me thinkin' I could kick my heels up," Layla laughed.

"Not unless they are up around my shoulders," he growled at her with that crooked smile that made her melt and blush all at the same time.

"Eww! You did NOT just say that where I can hear you!" Nina said from the top of the bus stairs.

"Nina!" Layla squeeling excitedly. "Your Dad didn't tell me you were coming too!"

"I wanted to keep it a suprise!" Nina laughed as Layla reached the top of the stairs quickly and hugged her.

Edgar came up the few stairs to stand behind them, "You didn't hear anything," he laughed to Nina.

"Of course not," Nina said, holding her hands up in mock-surrender.

"Didn't hear what?" June asked coming out of what Layla assumed was the bathroom.

"Nothing!" All three of them said in unison, then laughed. June just rolled her eyes and ignored them.

"You guys want a tour? This place is friggin' awesome!" Nina said excitedly and showed them around without waiting for an answer. "Okay, so obviously right when you come up the stairs here is the like dining area, table, microwave, sink, the works. Alright, then we move on to the hallway with out bunks and guess what? The are full size! Not twin!"

"You're joking," Edgar said behind Layla.

"Nope! Look!," Nina said and pulled back one of the curtains. All three of them peeked in and saw she was right. "So there is enough room for both of you to share one. There are four beds, one for me, one for Mom and Dad, one for Jake, and one for you guys."

"Wait, where are Nick and Matt?" Edgar asked.

"They didn't want to come, Nick with the new baby and all. And Matt because who knows?" Nina said and continued to walk through the bus. "Now here is the bathroom, it even has a tiny shower! But here is my favorite part, the living area! Doesn't it look like a rockstar bus?"

"Wow," Layla said, looking around. It had two built in t.v.'s and a wrap around couch on all sides of the walls. It looked absolutely plush. "Wow," Layla said again. "Discovery must really love you guys."

"Hell yea they do," Edgar said. "You want to pick our bunk and start getting settled in? I think we leave soon."

"Sure," she smiled and kissed him quickly.

"God you guys are gross- I mean cute!" Nina laughed and flopped down on the couch.

Layla and Edgar both laughed and rolled their eyes and braced themselves for a full week of Nina's wonderful commentary.

**A/N: Okay! Long chapter! A lot to set up there! The guys had to get that at of their system! Where is Mike at? Hmm? Review and let me know what your thinking!**


	7. Chapter 7

**narrazione: Lol I want it too! I MISSED CROSBY TOO! ahah soo cute! Here is the Mike answer for ya!**

**IrishCaptain: I know =( and I kept him single for this lol**

**wishuy: heeheeheehee**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.**

**LAYLAPOV**:

They still hadn't left yet. A member of the production crew's car broke down on the way to the meetup, and they had to wait for him. Since Layla and Edgar's stuff was all settled on their bus Layla decided to go to the Time Bandit bus to see if she could find Mike. Edgar was busy talking with Sig so she told Nina where she was going and walked off.

She didn't have a hard time figuring out which bus was the Time Bandit's because A.) it was the loudest, and B.) they had already put a skull and crossbones flag on the outside.

Layla laughed to herself and hopped aboard.

"Layla!" EddieBoy called out when he saw her peak up from the steps. The guys sitting around him joking around turned to see her and say hi. After they complained about the missing production member hold up she asked them if Mike was there.

Andy nodded but waved her closer to him silently, while everyone returned to other conversations.

"He's in his bunk, but he's in a bad mood. I guess Lisa left him when he was out for Opies. Just left him a note and skipped out," Andy explained quietly.

"Oh my God," Layla murmured.

"Yea, so just be gentle on him. I think something else is wrong too, but he won't tell us anything," Andy said, concern etching his features.

"Okay, I'll go see him," she said and walked past the others towards the bunks. Layla heard some commotion behind her and looked back to see the others getting off the bus. Andy quietly asked them to give Layla and Mike some privacy, but not make a big deal out of it.

Layla figured the only bunk with the curtain closed would be Mike's and she was right. It was on bottom on her left, she gently knocked on the wood next to it.

"Mikey," she said quietly.

No reply.

She did it again, just a bit louder.

Still no reply.

Layla sighed and gently lifted back the curtain to see Mike sleeping, looking peaceful but still worn. She laughed internally. Crab fisherman could really nap whenever and where ever they could get one. Layla sat on the edge of his bunk carefully.

"Mike," Layla said gently and touched his shoulder.

He flinched awake immediatly, startled.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked groggily, sitting up.

"Nothing's wrong Mike, you're on the tour bus," Layla said, touching his shoulder again.

"Oh, sorry, Layla," he said and lifted his hands to rub his eyes. "I dream I'm on the boat a lot."

"It's okay, I just wanted to check on you," Layla said and decided she had to proceed carefully because he shot her a look when she said that. "You know, just make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," Mike said, looking anywhere but Layla.

"So why weren't you out there with the inquistion earlier? I figured you be first in the 'Pissed at Layla' line," asked him, figuring they could dance around the Lisa issue for a while.

Mike didn't say anything for a moment but she noticed his eyes darken. He layed back down and looked at her. "Well at first I guess I figured you would have told us about Jimi if you thought it mattered." Layla nodded, thinking he was finished talking but then he continued. "But then I got thinking, how could she think that _didn't _matter? And then I realized it wasn't Jimi that didn't matter, it was _us_."

Layla furrowed her eyebrow and tried to put together what he said, "That's not fair, Mike."

"No, you know what's not fair? Me and the other guys taking turns sitting outside your hospital room, making sure you were safe. Me and the other guys finding out about Jimi on the _news_. You coming in here right now trying to play the 'concerned friend' when you couldn't even be honest with us. _That's _not fair, Layla," Mike said and put his hands over his eyes again, taking a few deep breaths.

Layla sat there trying not to looked as shocked or hurt as she felt.

"You sat outide my hospital room?" she asked quietly and touched his arm again. Trying to get him to look at her.

"Ed didn't tell you?" Mike asked, still with his hands over his eyes.

"No. He knew?" Layla asked, suprised.

Mike nodded, finally putting his hands down to look at her. "When he finally got to town he had to wake me up, I'd fallen asleep outside of your room. I told him not to tell you," he said quitely.

"Why did you tell him that?"

"Because I didn't want you to feel obligated to us Layla, I thought we were friends. I thought that was enough," Mike said.

"We are friends Mike!" Layla replied, getting upset and standing up.

"How can you say that? You just happen to forget to mention that your sister, also our "friend", schemed to have you killed?" Mike asked sarcastically, getting out of his bunk to stand in front of her. Layla just now noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. How had she missed that?

"No I didn't forget! I was trying to protect my sister! I didn't even tell Edgar til' we got home!" Trying to convince Mike that it wasn't personal, that she had done what she thought was right.

"Oh that's supposed to make me feel better? So you lied to the man you supposedly love too, wonderful. Let me add that to your resume," Mike snapped and Layla recoiled as if she'd been slapped.

"You know what, I don't have to take this. I came in here to see if you were alright. Because I _am _your friend. Because I missed you. Because I wanted to see you. I didn't realize just how horrible of a person I am. But I know now. Thank you for explaining so fully," she said quietly and turned to walk out. She reached the bottom step with her hand on the door handle when she heard Mike call for her to come back, but she didn't listen.

Layla slammed the door behind her and squinted her eyes as she stepped onto the sunny parking lot. She pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes to see a few of the guys looking at her with curious expressions. Layla didn't know if they were looking at her like that because they had heard the louder parts of Layla and Mike's argument or because she slammed the door so hard. Maybe both.

She couldn't make herself care as she walked back to the Northwestern bus, forcing herself not to cry.

**A/N: Well, at least we solved the missing Mike mystery! Let me know what you are thinking, you guys have no idea how much ur reviews motivate me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**narrazione: me either! But I was so happy to see him! Yea he was a bit harsh =(**

**wishuy: Mike's problem is gonna be a bigger part of the story verrrry quickly =)**

**wildviolet: Glad you found it! Missed your reviews!**

**IrishCaptain: you are right! and meee tooo! I bet he is a good hugger!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.**

**EDGARPOV:**

When Nina had told Edgar that Layla went to the Time Bandit bus, he decided to head over too.

But when Edgar saw most of the Time Bandit crew standing quietly outside of the bus he raised his eyebrows. "Layla here, guys?" he asked.

"Shh!" Scotty quieted him and pointed to the bus. Edgar looked at the others who were listening intently, so he did too.

He could hear Layla and Mike yelling at eachother.

Edgar moved to walk towards the door and go inside and stop it when John put his hand on his shoulder, "You need to let them have this out, something has been wrong with Mike and none of us can figure it out."

"Screw that, I'm not gonna stand here and let Layla get upset because you guys want her to play Dr. Phil," Edgar said angrily, and made for the door again.

"Come on, Ed," Andy said. "Layla is a big girl, she can handle Mike. She wouldn't want you to go in there."

Edgar rolled his eyes, "Fine. But I'm going back to my bus. I'm not going to stand out here and listen," he told them and walked away.

Edgar wasn't angry about what had just happened as much as he was concerned.

Edgar had the distinct feeling that Mike was into Layla.

As in more than friends.

The only thing that kept him okay was that he knew he could trust Layla one hundred percent and she seemed to be oblivious of Mike's feelings towards her. He just didn't want Mike becoming a problem.

Edgar shook his head and got aboard the Northwestern bus again. He looked over to see Nina and Jake blushing at eachother and he just about puked. But didn't say anything. He knew that if he embarrassed either of them Layla would kill him.

So instead he laughed and went to the back of the bus, hoping they could leave soon.

Not two minutes after he sat down, Layla walked in looking like she was trying not to cry. He knew that face, something Mike said had upset her.

_Now _he was pissed.

Edgar knew when Layla looked at him that she could recognize that he was mad. They knew eachother so well. They just clicked from the moment they met.

Layla walked towards him at the back of the bus where he was sitting with Sig and June, and moved to sit on his lap.

"It's fine," she whispered into his ear. "Let it go."

Edgar pulled back to look at her. Just look. Trying to decifer whether it _really _was fine or if she was just putting up a good front. She raised her eyebrows and stared right back.

Finally, he nodded, letting her have this one. Layla smiled and kissed his temple. He loved when she did that. She had done it after he stayed with her the first night at the bookstore in Dutch. She had done it when they had made love for the first time. And everytime she did it the world melted away. Nothing else mattered.

The door on the bus opened and the driver came in and said that the missing crew member finally arrived and they were ready to leave.

The first stop in Seattle was only two hours away and Edgar silently prayed the week would go by fast.

**A/N: I really don't want to post like 5 boring chapters of each stop on tour. So I'm gonna post a few lil' chapters of the fun stuff that happened on the tour with the guys and such and then I will just fast forward to L.A.**

**A/N 2: GOING ON VACATION TIL SATURDAY. NO COMPUTER! But, I will post THREE chapters when I get home Saturday night =) yea, thats right. Three! review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Part One

**IrishCaptain: lol well I guess technically it's just Chapter 9 broken into 3 parts!**

**narrazione: haha I know! I wanna write a Mike/OC story! And thanks it was great!**

**wishuy: Thank you! and some people just don't like him, I understand! **

**wildviolet76: I think we need some more Mike stories too!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.  
**

**(FIRST NIGHT OF TOUR, AFTER SEATTLE SHOW. ON ROAD FOR A FEW HOURS WHEN THEY ALL TRY TO STOP FOR FOOD.)**

**LAYLAPOV**:

Thank God all of the buses were connected by radio otherwise the hunt for food that _everyone _liked would have been that much more difficult.

The Hillstrands wanted some sort of Mexican food.

The Hansens wanted seafood. _Shock_.

The Colburns were suprisingly unopinionated.

And the Harris's wanted bar food.

In the end, Layla decided to play peacemaker over the radio.

"Hey, we are going to on tour for a week. How bout' we assign each bus a night where they get to pick the food. No crybabies," she said.

The radio was silent for a few moments before Scotty Hillstrand said that everyone on his bus agreed, and each boat soon radio'd consent.

"Okay so we get to pick tonight, cool?" Layla asked.

"That's fine," Keith said. "There is a seafood place off the next exit."

"Thank God I'm starving," Layla said and then signed off. "Jesus, you all argue like old ladies at a knitting circle," Layla laughed to Sig sitting next to her in the back of the bus.

"Watch it, Missy," Sig laughed.

**EDGARPOV**:

As everyone piled out of their buses and stretched their limbs in the parking lot. Edgar looked around to notice Mike looking over at Layla, but Layla was talking with Jake and Josh. Edgar decided he needed to show Mike that Layla was in no way up for grabs. But he had to do it in a way that Layla wouldn't shy away from. She had been in a possesive relationship before and he didn't want to push her away by smothering her.

So he just walked over and put his arms around her from behind and kissed the top of her head, much to Jake and Josh's playful pestering.

"Hey, you," Layla said as she looked over he shoulder at him.

"Hey, you," he smiled down at her.

"You guys are gross," Jake laughed.

"What happened to the 'love them and leave them' way of fisherman?" Josh asked, pretending to be disappointed in Edgar and Layla playfully whacked Josh's arm.

"I'm to old for that," Edgar said.

"Well, you're half right," Jake laughed and then ran away quickly before Edgar could punch his arm. Edgar laughed and shook his head as they starting walking through the parking lot to the restaurant, trying to shut Jake up who was _still _laughing.

**A/N: Part two and three up already! review!**


	10. Chapter 9 Part Two

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.**

**(DAY THREE OF TOUR, MIDDLE OF CALIFORNIA)  
**

**LAYLAPOV**:

They made it to their next destination ahead of schedule and were stopped for the night. Layla riffled through her bag for something to sleep in and happened apon Mike's hoodie. It upset her to see it but she put it on. At this point Edgar didn't care what boat hoodies she wore. Not that it would really matter, she would have worn it even if it urked her boyfriend a bit.

She knew eventually either she or Mike would pull the trigger first and approach the other. But Layla was being stubborn and didn't think that the first move should be on her end.

Ironically enough about ten minutes after she put the hoodie on, there was a knock on the door of their bus.

Layla was laying in her bunk reading. Sig, Ed, and June were in the back of the bus watching tv and Nina and Jake were sitting in the front of the bus talking. Layla heard Nina open the door and talk for a moment before appearing infront of her.

"Mike wants to talk to you," she said.

"What?" Layla asked, suprised, setting her book down in the bed next to her.

"Come on Layla, lets go for a walk," Mike called from the steps of the bus. Layla rolled her eyes and got out of her bunk. She looked towards the back of the bus to where Edgar was. Their eyes found eachother, "Be right back." He nodded, knowing that Layla and Mike needed to clear the air.

Layla walked towards the front of the bus and Mike, convinced she would follow, walked outside. She closed the door behind her and turned to see Mike waiting for her.

"Let's take a walk. There is a nice spot over here," he said quietly. Layla simply nodded and started walking.

They walked for about a minute to where the moon lit the trees well and you could hear a stream not to far off.

"You're wearing my hoodie," Mike observed, still quiet.

"Yea," Layla replied.

"Come on Layla," Mike said, letting some sadness reach his voice. "Will you please give me more than one word answers and responses," he pled. "I'm sorry, so _sorry _for everything I said."

"I'm sure you are," Layla said as she looked down and shoved her hands in the hoodie pocket.

"Please look at me," he said just as sadly as before.

Layla shook her head slightly, "If I look at you I'm gonna cry," she muttered. She hated feeling like that. She heard Mike sigh and step forward, and without hesitation or waiting for permission, he enveloped her in a hug.

"C'mon Layla," he said and rubbed her back gently as she cried into his chest.

"I didn't mean any of it. I was just mad. At Lisa, at you..." Mike explained and hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jimi," she mumbled against him.

"It's okay, honey, I understand," Mike told her, still rubbing her back.

Layla stepped away from him and whiped her face with the sleeves of her (Mike's) hoodie. She looked up and started laughing lightly.

"What's so funny?" Mike asked her smiling, but confused.

"I soaked your shirt," Layla continued to chuckle and pointed at his chest. He looked down to see her tears did indeed wet his shirt quite a bit.

"Ha, that's okay. I deserve that and more," he smiled sadly.

"All is forgiving, Mikey," Layla said as they walked back to the buses.

"You know you are the only one allowed to call me that right?" he asked with a laugh.

"Wow, how did I get so lucky?" she joked as they reached the Northwestern bus.

"You're special I guess," Mike said and walked away towards his own bus.

Layla looked after him for a moment, happy they had made up. Relieved to have her big brother back.

**A/N: part 3 up now!**


	11. Chapter 9 Part Three

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.**

**(DAY THREE OF TOUR, MIDDLE OF CALIFORNIA)**

**MIKEPOV OF PART 2**:

"God damnit, if you don't stop moping around here I'm gonna kill ya'," Johnathon said to Mike as he caught him staring off in space for the ninth time that day.

"I'm not moping," Mike said.

"Are too," Scotty chirped, earning a glare from Mike.

"It's just-" Mike began to explain.

"Layla. We know," EddieBoy filled in. "Go make up already."

Mike sighed, "It's not that simple. I said some pretty nasty things, and I think I...I think I might be in lov-"

Andy cut him off, "You think very, _very _hard about what you were just about to say. She's happy. She ain't looking. She ain't interested. So you take what you were thinking just now, and you lock it down. You lock it down _tight _Mike."

Everyone was silent, staring in shock between Andy and Mike. They had never heard that tone from Andy, even Johnathon was stunned. The carefree light pitch to his voice, gone. He was dead serious. Mike and Andy stared hard at eachother.

Mike was about to say he was in love with Layla.

Everyone had heard it.

No one had missed it.

Mike broke first, and nodded. He got up and started to walk off, heading for the door.

"Where ya going?" Andy asked.

"I'm going to make it right, tell her I'm sorry," Mike said.

"And that's all right?" Andy pressed as Mike reached the door.

"Yea, that's all," Mike snapped and slammed the door behind him. He let out a frustrated grunt as he started walking towards the Northwestern bus. He had to stop walking to shake himself, set himself right.

He knocked on the door without much of a game plan. When Nina opened the door she looked suprised.

"Layla?" she asked. He nodded and watched her walk back up the steps and into the bus. He could barely make out Nina telling her he was there, he did hear clearly Layla say 'what?' and that's when he called out to her.

"Come on Layla, let's go for a walk."

And then there she was. With slight bed head, pint pajama sweats that cut off at the knee, and his hoodie.

_His _hoodie.

Not Edgar's.

Mike felt his chest swell but decided to reign it in. _'Later,' _he told himself. He turned and walked down the steps and outside, knowing she would be right behind him.

"Let's take a walk. There is a nice spot over here," he said quietly. Layla simply nodded and started walking.

They walked for about a minute to where the moon lit the trees well and you could hear a stream not to far off. He liked this spot.

"You're wearing my hoodie," Mike observed, still quiet.

"Yea," Layla replied and it was like a kick in the gut.

"Come on Layla," Mike said, letting the sadness he had been feeling for days finally come out. "Will you please give me more than one word answers and responses," he pled. "I'm sorry, so sorry for everything I said."

"I'm sure you are," Layla said as she looked down and shoved her hands in the hoodie pocket.

"Please look at me," he said just as sadly as before. He had to see her eyes, he had to.

Layla shook her head slightly, "If I look at you I'm gonna cry," she muttered and Mike didn't think he had ever felt worse in his life. He had caused that. He had made her feel that way. And he was going to try his hardest to make sure she never felt that way because of him ever again.

He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. "C'mon Layla," he said and rubbed her back gently as she cried into his chest.

"I didn't mean any of it. I was just mad. At Lisa, at you..." Mike explained and hugged her tighter. _'Fuck Lisa,'_ his brain said. Honestly, he had been over that a day after he had been home. He had planned on ending it with her anyway. Mostly because of Layla.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jimi," she mumbled against him.

"It's okay, honey, I understand," Mike told her, still rubbing her back.

Layla stepped away from him and whiped her face with the sleeves of her (_his_) hoodie. She looked up and started laughing lightly.

"What's so funny?" Mike asked her smiling, but confused.

"I soaked your shirt," Layla continued to chuckle and pointed at his chest. He looked down to see her tears did indeed wet his shirt quite a bit.

"Ha, that's okay. I deserve that and more," he smiled sadly.

"All is forgiving, Mikey," Layla said as they walked back to the buses.

"You know you are the only one allowed to call me that right?" he asked with a laugh.

"Wow, how did I get so lucky?" she joked as they reached the Northwestern bus.

"You're special I guess," Mike said and walked away towards his own bus.

Mike looked back to see her close the door behind her. He smiled to himself and got back on the Time Bandit bus, feeling better than he had in a long time.

**A/N: UT OH haha Mikey Mikey Mikey... SUPRISE! PART 4 will be up tmrro!**


	12. Chapter 9 Part Four

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.**

**narrazione: thank you so much! I think in that situation Andy would totally be the one to speak up!**

**wildviolet: thank you! I like them together too =)**

**wishuy: haha i totally think it would be like that! and I hope I can change your mind about Mike...and Mike...Louise...or Shane...=)**

**IrishCaptian: hahaha I thought Colburns unopinionated would be a nice change of pace =) And no not what Mike had in mind at all!**

**A/N: SO SORRY I COULDN'T PUT THIS UP SUNDAY LIKE I PROMISED!**

**(DAY FIVE OF TOUR. SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA. ONE DAY AWAY FROM L.A.)**

**EDGARPOV:**

At the moment Edgar couldn't decide what was keeping him awake. His concern about Mike, or his worry over L.A.

He decided that it was definitly L.A.

Mike wasn't anything to worry about. Layla saw him as a brother. Even though he knew that Mike didn't think of her as a sister. He saw how he looked at her when he didn't think anyone was looking.

Fine. Mike can have a crush on her as long as he keeps it to himself. It would kill Layla if Mike made a move on her and she had to shut him down, as Edgar knew she would.

It was L.A..

Shane.

Jimi.

Poparazzi.

You name it, he was worried.

As Layla slept soundly next to him, snuggled into his side he tried to push his thoughts away. Clearly, she wasn't worried, so why should he?

Finally sleep took him over and he slept hard.

The next morning the buses took off towards their second to last destination.

They greeted, they smiled, they took pictures. The Harris' and Hillstrands' flirted, as usual. The Wizard crew was the least hounded by fans for signatures, as usual. Sometimes, Edgar felt bad about that. And then other times he didn't. Maybe if Keith didn't act like such a dick to everyone it would be different.

**LAYLAPOV**:

Layla and the rest of the woman were sitting backstage waiting for the show to get over. This was the norm. They would gossip and chat like women at a garden party until the guys were done and them they would hit the road again. Layla suprised herself by enjoying it.

"Nina can't wait to get to L.A.," June said to Layla while the rest of the women talked.

"Oh I know," Layla chuckled. "It really is a great town," she said honestly. If it wasn't for all of her emotional baggage she could see herself moving back there someday. But that just wasn't going to happen. "Actually, I was thinking of maybe taking Nina to a few people I know there. Like get her foot in the door if she really is interested in pursuing modeling," Layla said.

"Really?" Nina asked from across the room. Layla laughed, she hadn't intented her to hear that. She really wanted to get the okay from June first. "Please, Mom! Please!," Nina said excitedly as she crossed the room to where Layla and June were sitting.

All of the women were paying attention now.

"What's going on?" Sabrina, Andy's wife asked.

"Layla was telling my Mom she would take me to some people in L.A. to look into modeling!" Nina explained.

"Your Mom has to okay it first," Layla interjected.

"It's okay with me if it's okay with your father," June said, putting her hands up in surrender.

"Eeeeek!" Nina squeeled happily. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Thank Layla," June reminded her.

"Oh! Thank you, Layla!" Nina said and hugged her tightly. "You are the best sister ever!"

Layla smiled happily. That was the first time anyone had ever said that to her in her entire life. It felt good.

"Ha, your uncle is gonna kill me," Layla laughed.

"Oh, poo on Uncle Ed!" Nina said and jumped up and down a few times. "I can't wait to tell Jake!" she said, and then immediatly blushed, and looked like she regretted saying that out loud.

"What about Jake?" Edgar asked from the door way as the rest of the guys followed into the room after him.

"Nothing," Layla piped up and winked at Edgar. Letting him know not to pursue it. He rolled his eyes and smiled, understanding.

"Well, how was the show?" Eddie's wife asked.

"Good, no one tried to kiss Johnathon this time!" Sig laughed.

They were on the road again shortly after the show ended. It was the Harris' turn to pick dinner, so they ended up at a rowdy bar. Thankfully the bar had a back room unreserved, so they took it.

"What are some good clubs in L.A., Layla?" Jake Harris asked her from across the table. Layla laughed because the guys had been asking her that _all _week.

"Well, the Las Palmas is the most glitzy but I think you guys would like the Viper Room," Layla said. "It used to be owned by Johnny Depp and it's a bit more gritty. It was one of my favorites back in the day."

"We gotta go there then," Josh said. "You're taking us out right?" he asked.

Layla looked over at Edgar who she knew didn't want to go clubbing. "We'll see," she said vaguely.

"Oh, c'mon Layla! You gotta!" Jake Harris said.

"We'll see," Layla said again.

In truth, she really wanted to go. She needed to cut loose. She would love to see Edgar in the club with her. It made her get hot just thinking about it. She decided she'd try to convince Edgar when they got to the hotel.

Since they were staying three days in L.A. instead of the just one night, Discovery channel payed for a ritzy hotel for all of them.

The prospect of sleeping in a bed with Edgar without his family surrounding them was extremely exciting for Layla.

Layla finished her second beer as they left and quickly put some gum in her mouth before she leaned over and kissed Edgar as they walked back to the buses.

Layla didn't like kissing Edgar with alcohol breath. He would never say it but she knew it made him uncomfortable. He had been sober for three years now and she would not do anything to jeoperdize that.

They would be in L.A. in the morning and Layla tried to shake that feeling that something unpleasant was right around the corner waiting for her.

**A/N: Getting into the good stuff, folks! Stick with me! Review! They keep me going!**


	13. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.**

**narrazione: ahaha we shall see =)**

**wishuy: haha this one is a bit longer!**

**IrishCaptian: lmao I know right?**

**A/N: BARF! I hate leaving you guys without an update for that long but my laptop got a virus that took my techie bestie like all week to clean up. It was awful. Almost had to have a funeral for Vi, my dear laptop! But no fear! I'm back! So sorry!**

(Now they just got to L.A.)

**LAYLAPOV**:

"Sweet, sweet king sized bed!" Layla said happily as she flopped onto her and Edgar's hotel bed.

Edgar laughed, "You just woke up."

"Doesn't matter," she said into the pillow.

They woke up at about six this morning to the driver telling them they were outside of the hotel. Since we were a rather large party and Discovery had made arrangements ahead of time, the hotel managed to set aside the entire fifth floor for all of them.

Layla felt the bed dip in as Edgar crawled up the bed next to her. "Ya know...we have plenty of time before we have to go do the show," he said and trailed a hand down her back, down to her ass. He lingered there for a minute, driving Layla crazy. She rolled over to face him and kiss him.

"How much time?" she smiled at him.

"All the time in the world," he growled and kissed her hard.

Edgar moved down her neck, biting and sucking. Layla held his head to her, lacing her hands in his hair. She groaned as he moved up to her earlobe and wrapped her legs around his waist. He broke away from her to lift her shirt off as Layla reached up to unbotton his flannel. Layla's stomach tightened when she saw his bare chest underneath. Edgar quickly unbuttoned her jean shorts and threw them across the room. Things were just getting intense when there was a knock on their door.

"Go away!" Edgar yelled towards the door and Layla laughed, pulling him back into a long kiss.

Another knock.

"Come back later, plea- unngh," her yell was cut off by a loud moan as Edgar continued to distract her with his hands and mouth.

Another knock.

"Oh for fucks sake," Edgar growled and rolled off the bed to stomp to the door. Layla layed arms spread on the bed, with only her bra and boy short lace underwear on trying to catch her breath.

She kept her eyes closed and heard Edgar yank the door open.

"What the-?" he asked as EddieBoy, Johnathon, Jake and Josh, and Mike pushed their way into their room.

Layla's eyes popped open and squeeled as she roamed around for a shirt to throw on. Her hands landed on Edgar's flannel and pulled it on quickly.

"Oh my! What did we interrupt?" Jake said with that smirk that Layla usually found charming, but right at this moment she mostly just wanted to wring his neck.

Layla stood up holding the flannel closed, it was just long enough to conceal most of her underwear.

"Jesus, guys! What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked annoyed. EddieBoy was trying his best to memorize his shoes, not looking up at her. And Mike was blushing, but looking right _at _her.

"We wanted to see if you guys wanted to get breakfast," Johnathon said, trying to sound sorry.

"But I guess Edgar has already started eating," Josh laughed and pointed at the newly formed hickey on Layla's collarbone.

"Lookin' good Layla," Jake winked at her. "Was that you moaning? Cuz' damn girl," he laughed but was cut off by Mike whacking the back of his head.

"Alright, get out," Edgar growled and held the door open for them.

"Oh come on, dude," Josh laughed.

"Out!" Edgar repeated.

"Alright, alright," Johnathon said and the guys walked out. "Sorry, bro," Johnathon said as he walked past and Edgar rolled his eyes.

**EDGARPOV**:

Edgar shut the door and turned to Layla. Her hair was messed. Love bite on her collarbone, wearing his shirt, trying not to laugh.

"That was not funny," he said as he walked up and put his arms around her waist.

"It was a little funny," Layla murmered against his lips, he could feel her smirk.

Edgar just grunted in reply and finished the line of thought he had begun earlier.

"Please?" Layla asked for the third time as pulled on her black bandage dress that fit her like a glove, she looked good enough to eat. Edgar took his time admiring her before answering the same way he had all night.

"No, you guys go have fun. You know that's not really my scene," Edgar told her. She had begged him all day to go out to the club with her and the Harris brothers but he honestly didn't feel like it.

And he knew he could trust Layla.

Just as she pulled her black heels on there was a knock at their door and Edgar walked over to answer it.

"Josh," Edgar greeted him as he let him into the room.

"You coming too, man?" Josh asked Edgar after he shut the door.

"Not really my style," Edgar laughed and turned to see Layla walk out of the bathroom, finally ready.

"Damn girl!" Josh laughed, taking the sight of her in. She laughed and rolled her eyes, walking up to Edgar to kiss him.

"Last chance," she murmered against his lips.

His will power shrank for a moment, seeing her like that. But he still decided against it.

"Watch her back for me tonight, okay?" Edgar told Josh as they walked out the door.

"Love you," Layla called down the hallway before he closed the door.

"Love you too," he called with a smile.

He shut the door and sat on the bed, deciding to watch some t.v. and wait up for them to get back. Layla had assured him they wouldn't be out all night.

**LAYLAPOV**:

"We gotta keep an eye on Jake tonight too, okay?" Josh said as they rode the elevator down to the lobby where they were meeting up with him. "Keep him reigned in."

"No problem," Layla smiled. "You like nice by the way," she said and wagged her eyebrows at him and laughed.

"You too Layla," he said as they exited the elevator.

Layla and Josh looked around the lobby looking for Jake and found him flirting with the woman at the front desk.

Suprise.

"You ready to go, man?" Josh asked him as they approached.

Jake didn't take his eyes off the receptionist, "Uh huh," he said. He finally looked away and noticed Layla for the first time. His jaw dropped.

"Well we certainly knew you could clean up nice but damn!" he said.

"I guess that was sort of a compliment," a voice said from behind them, and Layla turned to see Mike walking up. "Care if I tag along tonight?" he asked them.

"Nah man! More the merry-ier or some shit," Jake said and started to walk out of the hotel.

"It's cool with you right, Layla?" Mike asked her quietly while the Harris's hailed a cab.

"Yea, its cool," she smiled, but she had a tiny nagging feeling in her stomach telling her to text Edgar and let him know Mike was joining. In the end, she decided Edgar wouldn't care and put her phone away.

Layla sat in the back with Mike and Josh, while Jake sat in the front seat. When they arrived at the Viper Room Layla got out and sighed with happiness. You could hear the heavy bass of the music playing inside from the curb. She looked around and saw the busy outside and smiled.

"Dude this line is a mile long, we are never going to get in," Josh said, sounding bummed.

"Don't worry about it," Layla said, rolling her eyes.

"But-"

"Just follow me newbs," she laughed and started walking to the front of the line. Before they even made it to the door the bouncer saw her and started laughing.

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" the huge man laughed, picking Layla up and hugging her tight.

"Peeeete!" She squeeled and laughed too, while everyone looking on was extremely confused.

As Pete set her down he leaned back, "Let me get a good look at you," he said and Layla did a small circle. "Still fine as ever! But even better since the last time I saw you. No bruises this time," he said raising his eyebrow. "You know you coulda come to me," he said quietly.

Layla nodded and realized for the first time in a few minutes that the guys were standing behind her, probably confused.

"Oh! These are a few of my friends looking for some fun!" Layla said pointing at the three men, who shook hands with Pete.

"So where is your new fella?" he asked, looking over Josh, Jake, and Mike. "I saw a picture of you both on the news the other night."

"Back at the hotel," Layla explained, her tone telling Pete to let it go.

"Alright, alright," he laughed, raising his hands in mock-surrender. "So you want in V.I.P. or what?"

"Please," Layla batted her eyelashes and pouted.

Pete let out a loud laugh and looked behind him into the building, "Lemme get Shawn to take you in."

"I know the way," Layla laughed and kissed Pete's cheek after turning and grabbing the guys hands. "Okay, it's gonna be packed so if you don't want to get seperated hold on to me, okay?"

"I knew you'd say that to me eventually," Jake smirked and Mike glared at him.

Layla just rolled her eyes, "C'mon."

They walked into the club and were immediatly greeted by loud music and darkness. It smelled like smoke and that faint sweaty smell that wasn't at all unpleasant. Layla felt Josh's hand holding her left, Jake holding her right, and Mike holding her hip. She wanted to protest but she didn't have another hand so she couldn't really complain.

Layla led the boys to the V.I.P. section upstairs. After that the drinking began. And then some dancing. And then some more drinking.

And then, she was stumbling back into the hotel. Vaguely aware of the fact that she and the guys were seriously drunk. She had no idea what time it was, but she knew it was early morning.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Layla laughed at her slurred speech.

Amazingly, Mike knew what she had said and fumbled for his phone, "Uhmm, almost five a.m."

"Fuck, Edgar is gonna kill me," she slurred. And noticed that Jake was practically holding Josh up in the elevator. Ha, so much for 'keeping an eye on Jake'.

"You could crash in my room," Mike said as the elevator doors slid open. Layla looked over at him and furrowed her eyebrows, that wasn't like Mike to say.

"No, that's okay," she mumbled and started towards her room. The boys' rooms were at the other end of the hall and walked in the opposite direction.

"Bye, Layla!" Jake yelled loudly.

"Shuuush!" she whisper yelled back. "It's early and you're being louuuuud," she giggled.

"Aha!" Layla exlaimed as she slid her keycard into the slot after about a full minute of failed fumbling.

She saw Edgar asleep on the bed, tv still on. He must have been waiting up for her. Layla internally swore, flopped onto of the bed and passed out, without even taking her shoes off.

**A/N: Sooo is Edgar gonna be mad? Mike starting to be more obvious about his feelings towards Layla...eek! Drama with Shane coming back soon! Like super soon =) Review please!**


	14. Chapter 11

**narrazione: glad you liked it! and yes it could get ugly ;)**

**wishuy: yea he gets a bit creepier too lol**

**IrishCaptain: I agree!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.**

**EDGARPOV:**

Edgar woke the next day at around eleven. He was stiff as a board. He must have fallen asleep late while waiting up for Layla.

_Layla_.

Edgar rolled over to see his love sprawled out, face down, snoring. She was still wearing her dress from last night. He looked down her body, hell, she was still wearing her _shoes _from last night.

Edgar was a bit miffed. She had promised they wouldn't be out long. They wouldn't be out all night. And from the looks of it, not only had they been out all night but, they had drank quite a bit too.

He sighed and got up. He walked to the foot of the bed and carefully slipped Layla's heels off of her feet. Edgar gently lifted her legs up and tucked her under the covers. She never stopped snoring, she was really out.

Edgar rolled his eyes and got dressed. He really needed a coffee and decided to walk to the Starbucks down the street. He really hoped he didn't run into anyone he knew.

He left Layla a note: "Be back soon- Edgar."

The hallway was eerily quiet when he left their room. Since they didn't have a show that night Edgar assumed everyone was sleeping just as late as he did, enjoying the large beds and quiet hotel. He said a silent prayer that he didn't see anyone and rode the elevator down in silence.

The sun was already heating up when Edgar left the hotel to grab some coffee. As he walked the block to the Starbucks he decided to buy Layla a coffee too. Lord knows she'd need it.

Just before the Starbucks was a news stand, with magazines and newspapers. Edgar hadn't planned on stopping there but when he glanced over something caught his eye.

On the cover of a random magazine was a picture. A picture of Layla from last night. Dancing. On a table. With Jake on one side of her, and Mike on the other. All three laughing. The headline read: _'Layla Jones back in L.A.! Just having fun? Or on a path to self-destruction?'_

Edgar nearly had to pick his jaw up off the sidewalk.

_Mike_? Mike went last night too?

Before he realized what he was doing he bought a copy of the magazine. He did it on autopilot. He sort of stopped thinking when he saw that picture.

Edgar walked back to the hotel without even buying his coffee.

He made it back to the hotel, rode the elevator, and opened his the door to his room still without seeing anybody from their show.

Edgar closed the door behind him and turned to see the bed vacant but the bathroom door closed. He heard the shower running. He sat on the bed and decided to read the article about Layla in the magazine.

**LAYLAPOV**:

"What the fuuuuck?" she groaned into the bed as she slowly opened her eyes. She didn't feel sick, but she definitly had a headache.

Layla lifted her head off the bed carefully to see Edgar had left the room. She saw a note on the bedside table saying he would be back soon.

She felt gritty and needed a shower and a toothbrush.

She groaned again as the sun from the window hurt her eyes, Layla reached over to the bedside table and put her sunglassed on.

Layla very genlty made her way to the bathroom and got into the shower, all without taking her sunglasses off. The warm water felt like heaven around her and helped her headache. When she was almost done with her shower she heard the room door close, Edgar must be back.

Layla forgot to bring clothes into the bathroom so just went out in a towel. Edgar was sitting on the bed, his back to her. She smiled and climbed across the bed and hugged him from behind, snuggling her face into his back.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning," he replied, stiffly.

Layla furrowed her eyebrows and sat up, "What's wrong?"

Edgar moved away from her and stood up, he did so quickly, making Layla loose her balance and fall face first onto the bed.

"Oof," she said as she sat back up. Layla was just about to ask for the second time what was wrong when she looked down next to her. On the bed was a magazine cover with herself, Jake, and Mike dancing. She didn't even bother reading the headline. She knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Ha! Seriously I've been back less than a day and I'm already in the paper. That's gotta be a record," Layla said lightly, picking it up to read. Inside was even funnier. There was a picture of the pretty bartender spraying Jake with the water hose because he'd been 'too forward'.

Layla realized Edgar still hadn't said anything and she finally looked up. "What?" she asked. He looked as pissed as she'd ever seen him. "Are you honestly upset over this?" she asked him, waving the magazine in the air.

"What do you think Layla?" he snapped, arms out.

Oh. Now she was mad.

"I asked you multiple times to come out with us. I told you we were going to that club," Layla said. "Nothing happened! Don't you trust me?" her voice starting to raise, which she immediatly regretted because it caused her headache to flare again.

"Of course I trust you! But Mike? Mike went along? You said 'Jake and Josh' and that was it!" Edgar's voice also on the rise.

"He just showed up in the lobby when we were about to leave and asked if he could go along! What were we going to do? Say no? And why would we? What is the big deal with Mike coming along?" Layla finally got up off the bed to stand in front of Edgar.

"BECAUSE MIKE IS INTO YOU!" Edgar shouted.

Layla was about to yell back but what Edgar said caught her off gaurd and it took her a moment before she could respond.

"Oh no he isn't, Mike is harmless. He's like a brother to me," Layla rolled her eyes. Where was this paranoia coming from.

"He might be like a brother to you but you are _not _like a sister to him, Layla. I've seen it in his eyes," Edgar said, his voice back to normal. Layla's anger softened a bit. Honestly, something felt off about Mike lately to her too but she had just shrugged it off.

"Really?" she asked sadly and sat back down on the bed. She did not want things to get messed up with Mike. Of course she loved him. But like she loved Jake and Josh. Brotherly. "What have I done?" she asked miserably. "Did I do something to make him feel that way?"

**EDGARPOV**:

All of his anger melted away when she said that. And he immediatly felt like a dick for suggesting anything.

Edgar sighed and sat down onto the bed next to her. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You didn't do anything," he said. "I think after he saved you from Shane...I mean that sort of thing can leave it's mark."

"I should have texted you when he joined the group," Layla said into his shoulder.

"No you shouldn't have. You had no reason too," he said. "I'm sorry I got upset. Seeing that magazine just took me by surprise I think." He had had no idea that he should have expected that immediate media response. But when Layla saw the magazine she was barely phased, I guess that was just something you had to get used to.

"Are you still mad at me?" she mumbled against him.

Edgar squeezed his eyes shut tight and tried to push away the guilt he felt. "No, I'm not mad at you," he said and kissed the top of her head again.

"Good," Layla said, sighing. "Because my head is killing me," she laughed quietly and Edgar had to smile. She always knew what to say to make him forget everything.

**LAYLAPOV**:

Layla got dressed and swallowed the asprin Edgar brought her. Her headache was starting to lessen but she decided to keep the sunglasses on as they went down to dining room for breakfast. Or lunch, technically, since it was practically noon.

"You look like a rockstar," Edgar laughed as they rode the elevator down, looking at her messy cute hair and sunglasses indoors.

Layla laughed too, "The light hurts," she whined.

Layla held Edgar's hand as they walked into the dining room. She looked around and then pointed at a table with a few of the others.

As they approached Layla started laughing. Jake and Josh both had their heads down on the table looking miserable and Mike was no where to be seen. Sig and June greeted them as they sat down.

"Good morning," Edgar yelled across the table with an evil smirk.

Both Harris brothers groaned, but didn't lift their heads.

John and Andy just couldn't stop laughing.

"You'll wanna see this, boys," Layla said and tossed the magazine over towards Jake an Josh, it smacked Josh in the arm and made him jerk.

They lifted their heads and looked at the magazine.

"What is it Layla?" June asked from further down the table.

"It's a rag magazine with pictures from us out last night," Layla rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I wanna see that," Mike's voice sounded from behind them. Layla grinned, he too had sunglasses on. But she quickly turned around and hid her smile. And then, she felt guilty. She didn't want to lead Mike on unintentionally, but she didn't want to shut him out either. The whole situation sucked.

Mike walked around the table to look at the magazine over the brother's shoulders.

"But how could they have the story ready this morning?" June asked, confused, not used the the media cercuit.

"Well we were out from bout' eleven to three, if they edited the photos and articles quickly they could be to print by four thirty and on racks by six no problem," Layla explained.

"Wow, so the story is already hours old?" she asked.

"Oh yes, we are old news by now. Prolly' online too," Layla said.

They all got a kick out of seeing Jake shot down by the hot bartender and sprayed with the water hose. Even Jake, who seemed to have no memory of the night, laughed.

"We should have come out with you guys!" John said, "You sure know how to get into trouble Layla," he laughed.

"Hey I'm trying to be good, the world's just not letting me," she winked at him and then decided to get some food.

When she returned to the table with her plate Josh groaned, "Woman, how can you eat? I can barely stand to smell that."

"Year's of practice, young one," Layla said and took her first bite of her pancakes.

"I'm older than you, Yoda," Josh laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Age is just a number, young Jedi," Mike quipped and began eatting too.

"You are both disgusting," Jake said, turning slightly green. He and Josh left the restaurant a few minutes later, making everyone laugh. No one had any sympathy for the two.

Out of no where both Layla and Edgar's phones began ringing. Layla fumbled for hers in her pocket and noticed Ed beside her do the same.

When she looked at the called I.D. she wasn't all that suprised. Detective Danvers.

"I'm going to step outside," Layla said to him and walked out quickly to answer. She didn't see who was calling Edgar, not that it really mattered.

"Hello Charlie," Layla answered when she was finally outside the hotel and into the sun which made her squint, even with sunglasses.

"You didn't tell me you were going to be in L.A.," he said. No 'hello', no greeting at all. Straight to the point.

"I wasn't aware that I had to," she replied, miffed.

"A call would have been nice. Now that you went off and got yourself noticed by the tabloids, the District Attorney knows your here too," Detective Danvers said, sounding just as miffed as Layla.

"Okay?" Layla didn't see the point of that yet.

"Now I want you to listen to what I'm about to say fully before you make up your mind, alright?" Charlie said, he didn't sound as though he was holding high hopes of her doing that.

"Alright."

"The D.A. wants you to see Shane and-"

"Nope, have a nice day Charlie," Layla said, about to hang up.

"Hold on! Jesus, I knew this is how you would be," the detective grumbled and Layla rolled her eyes. "The D.A. thinks it would be a good idea for you to visit him in jail. You've seen those videos on t.v. where the inmate has the phone and there is plexiglass inbetween the vistor and whatever?"

"Yea?"

"Okay well it would be like that," Charlie explained.

"What possible reason could that serve?" Layla asked, no way in hell was she going to do this.

"The objective is that he will incriminate himself somehow on video while talking to you," he said. "The prosecution's case is pretty solid but it couldn't hurt."

Layla was quiet a moment. She couldn't deny the logic. It was a good idea.

"I'll think about it," she said finally.

"Get back to me within the hour," Charlie said, and then hung up.

Layla stared at the ground for a while before heading back into the restaurant.

When she walked back into the dining room everyone got quiet and avoided her gaze. Of course, she was immediatly suspiscious.

"What's going on?" Layla asked.

"Nothing," Edgar said and gave a very pointed look at Mike. Layla didn't feel good about this. "Who was on the phone?" he asked as she sat down.

"Actually can we go back to the room and talk about it," she leaned into him and asked quietly.

Edgar furrowed his brow, "Everything ok?"

"I'm not sure," she replied and begged him with her eyes to go back to the room. Everyone was watching them, and Layla noticed Sig was looking between Edgar and Mike with a concerned expression.

Edgar nodded and he and Layla rose from the table, "See you guys later," she said.

As Layla and Edgar walked to the elevator, she smiled as he put his arm around her. "Oh, who was calling you when I headed outside?" she asked.

"Wrong number," Edgar replied.

When they reached the room Layla was trying to think of a way that Edgar would not get mad at the idea of her seeing Shane in jail. No good ideas came to mind.

"Okay, talk," Edgar said and sat down on the bed.

"It was Detective Danvers on the phone," Layla explained and took a deep breath. "He saw in the papers and stuff that I was in town and was sort of upset I didn't let him know ahead of time."

"That's wierd, were you supposed to?"

"Not that I knew! But that's not what I really wanted to talk to you about," she said. "Charlie and the District Attorney think it would be a good idea if I went and saw Shane in jail and-"

Edgar cut her off and stood up, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Just listen, please," Layla said and held her hands out to calm him down. It didn't really work, it earned her a glare. "It would be like one of those interviews with glass inbetween and they think he would incriminate himself on video...it could help the case."

Edgar ran his hands over his face in a frustrated manner. "Do you want to do it?"

"I don't know. I think if it really will help the case, maybe I should. But I really want to know what you think," she said. "If you don't think I should, I won't."

Edgar sighed and sat back down on the bed, Layla followed suit and sat next to him. She watched him closely and noticed a lot of emotions crossed his features before he finally spoke. He went from anger, to frustrated, to slightly sad.

"I don't want you to do it. I don't want you to be anywhere near him," he said quietly. Layla nodded but knew he wasn't done talking. Edgar turned his body to look at her, he reached up and held her face in his hands. "But," he said and then looked down. "But, if it will help put him away for sure, then I think you should do it."

Layla put her hands over his on her face and leaned forward to kiss him.

"That was really hard for you to say, huh?" she asked.

"You have no idea," Edgar replied and kissed her again.

"Okay, I have to call Charlie back," she said and broke herself away from Edgar.

Layla called Detective Danvers back and made it quick. He told her that if she could do it today, that would be best. Visting hours were available until five. Layla only thought for a moment before agreeing. She knew that if she waited a few days she would lose her nerve and back out.

Better just to get it over with.

**A/N: So what was the deal at the dining room table? Next chapter coming up is that scene in Edgar's POV =) Review!**


	15. Chapter 12

**wishuy: Got some serious smut planned in a few chapters! I promise!**

**wildviolet76: hahaha correct! it was louise! and yea I was a lil' suprised he was that accepting too!**

**A/N: Haha so, unfortunantly the story isn't gonna be all rainbows and puppies. I've got some not so happy times coming for Layla and Edgar. Shane. Louise. Mike. Break up? Drama? Which sucks, but that's how these characters are leading me (that sounds totally lame to say, but it's true lol) But I will promise you so you don't abandon it: IT HAS A GOOD ENDING! I PROMISE!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.**

**EDGARPOV**:

Both he and Layla's phones went of practically simultaniously. He felt her get up and take the call outside just as he saw the ID on his phone.

Louise.

What the fuck could she possible want? After what she said to Layla in the grocery store he wanted to wring her neck.

He let it go to voicemail and sure enough about thirty seconds later his phone vibrated, alerting him to the new message. He rolled his eyes and decided to listen to it.

Everyone else at the table was talking amongst themselves and Layla was still outside.

_'You have one unheard message,'_ the robot woman informed him.

_'Edgar, it's Louise. I just wanted to let you know I saw Layla on the news with the Harris'. You must be heart broken. I should have told you of my concerns about her a long time ago. You can move on from her. I'm here for you if you need me. Call me back if you want to talk, love you. Bye.' _

Edgar's facial expression must have betrayed him to the rest of the group because he noticed they had all stopped talking and were looking at him.

He was beyond furious.

He snapped the phone shut and took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart rate down.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Johnathon asked.

"Yea, you okay, man? You are like...red," Andy said.

"Louise just left a voicemail saying she saw Layla on the news and was worried that I was heartbroken...Basically said she thought Layla was a slut and she was there if I needed her," Edgar said, anger in his voice as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Oh my God," June said. "What has happened to that woman? She was never like this when you two were married."

"So what are you going to say to Layla?" Mike asked sitting across from Edgar, staring at him.

"I'm not going to say anything to Layla. It would just upset her," Edgar said, his voice getting a few degrees colder. He did not feel like dealing with Mike's feelings for Layla right now.

"What? You have to tell her!" Mike said.

"Hey Mike when I want relationship advice I'll be sure to ask you," Edgar snapped.

"Well are you atleast going to call her back and defend Layla?" Mike asked, voice just as cold as Edgar's.

"Mike," Edgar warned. "Let it go."

"I can't belive you're defending your ex," Mike's voice rising.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Maybe if you had seen that prick, Shane, on top of her-"

"Yea, you'd like to be on top of her wouldn't you?" Edgar snapped.

Mike recoiled and the two regarded eachother steadily. Everyone at the table was silent, staring between the two.

Edgar leaned forward towards Mike and whispered, "Whatever you think I don't know, I know. So back off," he said threateningly.

"Mike, it's none of your business," Andy said and gave him a glare as hard as Edgar's.

Mike was just about to say something when Layla appeared back at the table and everyone got quiet.

"What's going on?" She asked. Layla wasn't stupid, she knew something was up.

"Nothing," he replied and looked at Mike. _'So help me God if he says somthing,' _Edgar thought. When Mike remained silent he said a silent prayer, he did not want to have a confrentation with him infront of Layla.

Layla asked him if they could go back to the room and talk and he agreed.

As they walked out of the dining room together Edgar looked back at the table to see Mike looking right back at him.

**A/N: Sigh. Mike Mike Mike haha don't think I've forgotten about the smut. Planning some serious make up sex in the next few chapters ;)**


	16. Chapter 13

**IrishCaptain: he did, didn't he? lol **

**SandraSmit19: Thank You so much! And if you are looking for a good Edgar story you should look for JakeHarrisLover's story **_**'Under the Rose'. **_**Its really good!**

**wishuy: haha I hate that I'm contributing to your hatred of Mike cuz' I love him lol**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.**

**A/N: Again, sorry for the wait! Also, I have a feeling this chapter is a lil long.**

**LAYLAPOV:**

Layla held Edgar's hand tightly as they rode in the cab to the L.A. County prison. Detective Danvers would be waiting outside of the prison to escort them in and talk over a few points with Layla. The farther the cab went down the road the more and more Layla realized she didn't want to do this.

But when she remembered Edgar's words, it made her feel stronger.

This could all help keep Shane away for as long as possible.

And she would eventually have to testify in court infront of him, what was the difference really? She repeated all these reasons in her head like a mantra.

Finally, the cab pulled to a stop and Edgar looked over at Layla.

"Last chance, babe," he said quietly.

Layla took a deep breath then shook her head. She wasn't going to run away. She was stronger than that.

Charlie was waiting for them like he said he would be.

"Hello, Layla," he said warmly and then looked to Edgar and put his hand out to shake his. "Charlie Danvers," he said.

"Edgar Hansen," he replied and shook his hand.

"Is what I'm wearing okay?" Layla asked suddenly. She looked down at herself again, jeans, blouse, and flats. Professional but not too fancy or too casual.

"You look fine," Charlie said and gave her a look that said 'stop fretting'.

"So how is this going to work?" Edgar asked, getting to the point.

Detective Danvers looked away from Layla, "Well, she'll go in. Sign in. Be searched for weapons and what not. And then escorted to the vistor area," he explained.

"And you'll be with me the entire time?" she asked, suddenly nervous again.

"Yes, although he can't get to you Layla. My being there really isn't necessary," Charlie said and patted her shoulder.

"I would feel more comfortable if you were there the entire time," Edgar said. "I'd go back if I could but I think that would defeat the whole purpose of her doing this."

"You're right," Charlie said. "Well, let's go in. You ready?" he asked Layla.

She took another deep breath and then nodded, "Ready."

Edgar could only go to the security check point and then he had to hang back. "I'll be waiting here for you," he assured her and kissed her quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Layla said and squeezed his hand. She walked away with Charlie and to sign in.

"Who are you here to see?" the guard asked.

"Shane Dawes, I'm the head detective on his case," Charlie said, and pulled out his badge and I.D.. "And this is a vistor for him," he finished, and pointed at Layla.

"Okay, I need some I.D. from you too," the guard said to Layla.

Layla produced her I.D. and shortly after they were being escorted through security, to a metal detector and pat down.

"Okay, all good," a different, buff, guard said. "Peters will take you to your cubical."

Peters, yet another guard took Layla and Charlie through the first locked door and he paused before opening the second locked door that had Shane directly on the other side.

"Charlie, I know you know what you're doing but I gotta warn ya'. Been hearing a bit from the others about this guy, he likes to start shit," Peters said and shook his head.

Layla's stomach tightened.

"I hear ya'," Charlie nodded and motioned for Peters to unlock the door.

The door opened and ten feet into the room, sitting behing a plexiglass wall in a small plastic chair, was Shane.

Smiling.

**EDGARPOV**:

He put out his fifth cigarette and sighed. He was chain smoking. He did that when he was nervous.

Edgar decided to wait outside after he was seperated from Layla. He couldn't stand waiting in that white, clinical feeling, hallway.

He didn't know how long these things took so he sat down and prepared for a long wait.

**LAYLAPOV**:

Shane's smile faultered momentarily when he saw Charlie walk in behind Layla, but quickly recovered.

Layla's subconscience gave a small fist pump, she had a small advantage. He was expecting her to be alone.

Layla sat down in the chair and picked up the phone on her right, finally making eye contact with Shane. He was already holding his reciever.

"Hello, lover," he said in a fake sweet tone and smiled.

"Hello," Layla replied.

They sat staring at eachother for a full five seconds, she didn't know what to say. Just as she was about to say something, Shane spoke.

"How's your charming Edgar? Never pegged you for liking redheads," he rolled his eyes and Layla furrowed her brows in confusion. Redhead? Edgar didn't have red hair.

Shane looked at her and leaned forward towards the glass, "Hello? _Edgar? _The punk that punched me out?"

_Oh_, he thought Mike was Edgar.

"I'm not here to talk about him," Layla said, not bothering to correct him. The less Shane actually knew, the better.

"You're just here to check on me? Aww, sweetheart you shouldn't have," Shane said, voice laced with sarcasm.

"What about you? Any new relationship? Cellmate? Boyfriend?" Layla snapped, and immediatly regretted it.

Shane laughed, "_There's _the temper I love! You haven't changed a bit."

"Same to you," she muttered.

"Let's not play this game, dear," Shane said in a condescending tone. "You know I'll beat you every time," he smiled.

Layla was just about to retort when he cut her off, "Speaking of beating you..." he let the sentence hang for a moment and Layla felt like she was going to puke. "Now be a lamb and hand the phone to the Detective for a moment," he said.

Layla shook her head, "No, I'm here to talk to you, not him."

"I know why you're here and I won't say another fucking word unless you give the Dective the god damn phone, Layla," Shane glared at her, the playfullness gone from his voice.

Layla grit her teeth and turned to Charlie who was preoccupied with his phone.

"He wants to talk to you," she ground out.

Charlie furrowed his brow and walked across the room to where she was sitting. She didn't get up, she sat there with her arms crossed. Charlie leaned over her and grabbed the phone, "What?"

"You're going to walk out that door and leave Layla and I to chat or I won't say another word," Shane smiled.

"That's not going to happen," Charlie replied and smiled back.

"Okay, I hope you both have a very nice day," Shane said and hung up his phone and moved to get up.

"Alright!," Layla yelled and smacked her hand against the glass. She wanted to leave and get the hell out of there but knew they hadn't got what they really needed out of him.

Shane's grin was triumphant as he sat back down.

Charlie covered the reciever with his hand for a moment, "You sure?"

"I'll be fine," she replied and took the phone from him. When Charlie didn't move immediatly Shane rapped on the glass with the end of this phone, "Any time now Detective!"

Layla saw the muscles in Charlie's jaw tighten. He closed his eyes and then turned to walk away. He banged on the door and the guard let him out.

As the door slammed behind him Layla turned back to look at Shane.

"Well, we're alone now. So talk," she said in her best 'tough girl' voice.

Shane laughed and leaned back, looking casual even in his orange jumpsuit.

"I know we are being recorded ya know?" Shane said and pointed up at the small red blinking light. "So what was your grand plan?"

"To get you to say something self incriminating," Layla replied. Okay, now she really didn't want to be here.

"My lawyer has already assured me we are going to lose the trial," he smiled.

Layla smiled back.

Shane snapped forward in his chair, leaning in towards the glass again, "Does that make you happy to know? Will that make you sleep better at night?"

"I slept like a baby before and I'll sleep like a baby tonight, it doesn't matter to me," Layla said and kept smiling.

Shane laughed, "Honey, we both know that isn't true," and Layla's smile disappeared. He dropped his voice low this time, "I remember your nightmares, Layla. Does he hold you like I used to? Does he-"

"Shut up," Layla cut him off.

"Oh, hit a nerve did I?" he smiled.

She had to get out of there. He was tearing her to shreds.

"_You _were the reason I had nightmares, Shane. I haven't had a nightmare since you've been locked up, idiot," Layla snapped. It was partially true. She hadn't had a nightmare since Edgar stayed with her that night in the hospital.

"Well we'll have to see what we can change about that," he murmered and smirked.

She needed to get out, they weren't going to get anything out of him. Shane was ready for them. She wasn't. She had thought he would evade answers and act cold, avoid saying something that would be used in court against him.

But they had been fools. She hadn't anticipated him admitting defeat in the trial. This was all to get in her head. He already knew was going to lose the trial.

"We done here?" Layla asked, barely containing herself.

"Just one more thing," Shane said and leaned forward, letting his voice drop again. "When I'm convicted, and I will be, no doubt about that," he said, "I just want you to remember, it's not life."

Layla's stomach tightened.

"Even if they give me the maximum on all charges, I'll be out someday," he smiled. "We'll see eachother again on the outside," Shane smiled one last time, and hung up his phone. He stood up and the guard on his side escorted him out, leaving Layla sitting there with the reciever still to her ear.

Layla didn't know how long she sat there before she finally broke herself from her frozen position and hung up the phone.

Eventually she stood up and walked to the door. She banged on it like Charlie had and Peters brought her through.

Peters escorted her all the way through to the exit, where she heard yelling outside.

"Your boyfriend and the Detective are in a bit if a disagreement," Peters explained. Layla nodded numbly and pushed the door open and walked outside.

"If Layla didn't like you I'd kill you myself," Edgar yelled. "How could you leave her alone with that animal?"

"She is perfectly safe behind glass, Mr. Hansen," Charlie yelled back.

"That is not the point! _Words_! That guys uses _words_! And he is going to get in her fucking head!" Edgar yelled.

Layla almost smiled, he was right.

"Let's go, please," Layla said in a small voice, and Edgar and Charlie turned to finally notice her.

"Are you okay?" Edgar asked as he immediatly enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Edgar pulled back to look at her face, he shook his head. He could tell she wasn't okay but she knew he wouldn't push it now.

"What'd he say?" Charlie asked from behind Edgar and she felt him tense up.

"Can we talk about it later? I want to get her back to the hotel," Edgar snapped and Layla nodded. She didn't want to rehash everything right that second. Charlie could watch the tapes. She didn't care anymore.

Layla and Edgar walked to the cab that was already waiting for them and he opened the door for her. She climbed in and pulled her belt on. Edgar slammed the door as he got in after her.

They were on the road less than a minute when Layla couldn't take it anymore, "Pull over, please!"

The cab had barely come to a stop when she bolted out of the car and threw up on the side of the road. She felt Edgar pull her shortish hair away from her chin as retched and cried at the same time.

"It didn't matter," she said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "It didn't matter," she said again. "He knew. He's already lost the trial. He was ready for me."

She couldn't breath. "He's gonna get out eventually. Some day he will be out. It doesn't matter. None of it mattered," she cried and tried to catch her breath. Her throat burned from puking.

Edgar pulled her to him and didn't say a word. He just held her and kissed the top of her head.

She squeezed him tight and continued to cry.

"Get it all out, babe," he whispered.

Layla didn't know how long they stood there but eventually she was calmed down enough to get back into the car. She had stopped crying and now felt extremely tired.

When she and Edgar got back to the hotel they went straight to their room. She climbed onto the bed and fell asleep within a minute.

**EDGARPOV**:

It took every ounce of self control to not strangle that fucking detective.

Edgar looked at Layla laying next to him even though it was only three in the afternoon. They had just gotten back from the jail and she was exhausted.

During the drive back to the hotel Edgar had already made up his mind on what he was going to do.

He gently got up off the bed and changed clothes. He found a piece of paper and wrote Layla a small note, _'Layla, went out to find some decent food. Be back soon- Edgar.'_

He knew she probably wouldn't see it, he intended to be back before she woke up. He went to the door and looked at Layla once more before he left. Tear streaked cheeks, clutching her pillow tightly, and he knew he didn't have a choice.

Edgar walked back outside and hailed another cab, and told the driver the destination.

On the short drive he didn't think twice about what he was doing.

He walked inside the building and went to the window.

"Who are you here to see?" the guard asked.

"Shane Dawes," Edgar replied and got out his I.D.

**A/N: DUH DUH DUH! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Chapter 14

**SandraSmit19: No problem! And thank you!**

**narrazione: It's okay! You're caught up now! And thank you so much!**

**IrishCaptain: muahaha! (that was my evil devious laugh lol)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.**

**LAYLAPOV:**

Layla woke up from her nap with the feeling secure. Edgar was laying next to her, and she would never tire of that. However, her eyes felt sandy. The type of sandy that comes from crying hard. And then she remembered what she had just gone through and had to clench her eyes shut again.

Shane.

She hated him. She was dreading the trial even more now. Even though he was going to lose and go to jail, she would have to see him again.

Edgar must have felt her wake up because he starting running his hand down her back.

"Hey," she said, turning slightly to see him over her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Edgar asked, leaning forward to kiss her forhead.

"Better now," she replied as she rolled all the way over to pull him into a kiss. As the kiss grew more intense Layla knew that Edgar was following her train of thought. She needed this.

Layla reached down between them to unbotton his jeans when he stopped her and pulled away, "No, this is about you right now. Let me take care of you," he said. "It makes me feel good to make you feel good," he explained and kissed her again.

Layla wanted to protest but what Edgar had said had made her stomach clench in anticipation. _'Later,'_ she promised herself she would make it up to him tonight.

Edgar began slowly kissing down her body, making strategic stops along the way. When he got to the top of her jeans he slowly licked along the hem, making Layla moan loudly. He smirked widely as he sat up and pulled her jeans and panties off, and she laughed, "So cocky."

"Not cocky," he said, "confident."

Layla started to laugh again but it was cut off by another moan as he began his work on her. She knew she wasn't going to last long. For some reason every sense was hypersensitve. Maybe it was because she was so emotionally drained today, she didn't know. All she knew what how good Edgar was making her feel.

The combination of his scruffy whiskers, tongue, and fingers drove Layla to the edge in record time.

When she came down from her high and opened her eyes, she saw Edgar with that same 'confident' smirk.

"You're feeling pretty manly right now, huh?" she laughed, laying splayed out on the bed totally sated.

"Oh I'm a plaid-wearing-lumberjack-hardworking-man's man right now," Edgar smiled, puffing out his chest dramatically, only to descend into a fit of laughter three seconds later. They laughed together on the bed for a long time and then Layla finally decided it was time to get dressed.

**EDGARPOV:**

Edgar watched as she got redressed and couldn't keep him mind from wandering to what he had been doing not half an hour ago.

He visited Shane in jail.

He didn't like feeling that he was keeping something from her.

But he was. And so was she.

Shane had thought Mike was Edgar, and Layla didn't bother to correct him? It bothered Edgar more than he wanted to admit. But he couldn't confront Layla on that without revealing he went and saw Shane, which he did _not _want her to know. It was something he had to do for himself, Layla would never find out.

Edgar had never seen him in person until then. Sure, he had seen pictures, heard the stories. Edgar had finally found out what he was like face to face.

"What do you want to do for dinner tonight? I'm getting hungry," Layla asked, bringing him out of his daydream. "Were we doing dinner with the group or was everyone doing their own thing?"

"I haven't heard of a group plan so I assume we are supposed to fend for ourselves. We don't have a show til' tomorrow night so I think everyone is enjoying some space for eachother," he rolled his eyes and heard Layla chuckle. "Do you want to go out and grab a bite? I'm getting sick of this hotel food," Edgar said.

"Sure," she smiled. "I know just the place."

**LAYLAPOV:**

As she and Edgar exited the cab to walk into one of Layla's favorite 24-hour diners she noticed a few people staring at her. This wasn't new, but now it felt different. Something was off, uneasy.

"This place looks shady as shit," Edgar laughed as he looked at the restaurant.

Layla gasped and smacked his arm playfully, "I love this place! It's a hidden treasure!"

"Hidden for a reason," she heard him grumble.

"You'll love it, trust me! You love diner food," Layla said.

"Alright," he replied skeptically, but Layla noticed his small smirk. He loved messing with her.

They seated themselves inside the restaurant and enjoyed a nice meal together. Layla loved when they got to feel like a normal couple. No Shane, no t.v. show, no impending crab season.

"Okay," Edgar said when they got situated in the cab on the way back to the hotel, "You were right. That might be my new favorite place."

"Victory!" Layla laughed and did a small fist pump.

The traffic to as they got closer to the hotel was awful. They cab was at a stand-still.

Layla decided to take charge of the situation, "You can just let us out here," she said to the cab driver and Edgar reached forward to pay him.

Layla and Edgar got out of the cab and began walking down the street, it was only two blocks to the hotel and it wasn't near dark yet. The sun set so late during the summer.

Layla began to get that uneasy feeling again. People were looking at her and Edgar and it felt...off. She didn't know how to describe it. Layla felt Edgar tense up, he must have felt it to. They both breathed a sigh of relief when they walked through the doors of their hotel.

The tension in the air had lift when they arrived at their room.

"I need a shower," Edgar said. "Wanna join?" he wagged his eyebrows playfully at her.

"Obviously," Layla replied and started getting undressed. "You go ahead, I have to find something to change into," she said and began riffling through her luggage.

Layla felt Edgar come up behind her holding her hips tightly, "I'll keep the water warm," he murmered and kissed her behind her ear. She couldn't supress the shudder that ran down her spine.

Layla watched him walk into the bathroom and start the water, he pushed the door so it was almost closed but not all the way, probably out of habit.

As she wandered around the room gathering various things she decided to turn the t.v. on for some background noise.

That's when she heard it and without missing a beat, the uneasy feeling from earlier came back.

_'For those of you just tuning in we will replay Layla Jone's video's in full again in just a little bit but before we do we are going to show you the bombshell we recieved earlier tonight. We recieved a video of another individual visting Mr. Dawes today, apparently shortly after Layla Jones visited him,'_ Nancy Gracy's voice filled the room and Layla couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen._ 'Edgar Hansen, seen here with Ms. Jones on many occasions,' _pictures of them together flashed on the screen_, 'also visited with Shane Dawes today.'_

Layla felt the ground move from underneath her and she sat heavily on the edge of the bed. She could barely breath. _'What?' _her mind asked confused and blank.

_'No word yet if Layla Jones knew of her boyfriends visit to , but we have to assume she did. Without dragging it out any further, we will show the video in full.'_

Layla couldn't breath as the video came up. It was a split screen showing Shane and Edgar. She could see the confusion and irration on Shane's face.

_'Who are you? You a reporter?'_ Shane asked.

_'Edgar Hansen,' _Edgar replied, and Layla could clearly see he was already having a hard time containing his anger.

Shane looked even more confused_, 'No, you're not.'_

Now it was Edgar's turn to furrow his brows, _'Excuse me?'_

_'If you're Edgar then who was the charming red-head that punched me out?'_ Shane asked, leaning forward a little. _Ut oh_, Layla thought, this was the type of thing Shane loved and he was going to pounce.

Clarity dawned on Edgar's face, _'That was Mike.'_

Shane let out a laugh, _'She been (explitive beep) him too?'_

_'Watch your mouth,'_ Edgar snapped.

_'Oo, not so friendly then!' _Shane laughed, _'It's funny she didn't bother to correct me earlier...' _he let the sentence hang, he was baiting him.

_'What do you mean?' _Edgar asked, immediatly.

Shane smiled, _'When I made reference to her redheaded boyfriend who knocked me out in Alaska, she didn't correct me...It's very interesting.'_

Layla saw Edgar's jaw tense.

This was not good! Edgar had to know that she didn't correct Shane to _protect _him. It was obvious that the less Shane actually knew the better.

_'Well, we can come back to that later,' _Shane smirked. _'So, Edgar, why are you here exactly?'_

_'I came to tell you to leave it be. Layla isn't yours to mess with anymore. You're wasting your time,' _Edgar said gruffly.

_'Is that really your angle?'_ Shane asked. _'Coming in here to play hero?'_

_'I'm not playing,' _Edgar snapped.

Layla couldn't stop the tears at this point. She watched the video as Shane and Edgar traded insults and in the end, visting hours were over and the visit had to end.

_'I've got friends on the outside. Tell Layla too keep looking over her shoulder,'_ Shane smiled as he stood up to leave, keeping the phone next to his ear.

_'Is that a threat?' _Edgar was fuming and stood too.

Shane just smiled in reply, hung up the phone, and was escorted out by a guard.

The video concluded and Nancy Grace came back on screen. _'Well, there is no telling what damage this could do the defense case OR the prosecution. It remains to be seen. However, even with the threat at the end of the video, this whole thing could be more damaging to the prosecution. For example if a judge allows this to be presented in court, in front of the jury, it could cast an unflattering light on Mrs. Jones. Having her boyfriend go to her exboyfriend in jail to tell him to lay off? The jurors might find that a little heavy handed.'_

Layla put her head in her hands and tried to control her feelings. She wanted to throw up, cry, scream, hit things. She didn't know. Edgar might have done severe damage to the prosecution's case. After being assured that it was a 'slam dunk verdict' it was a hard to swallow a reality where that might not be true.

The sound of the bathroom door opening made Layla's head snap up and Edgar came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Layla's face. Edgar turned his head to the t.v. screen and his mouth slowly moved into a hard line.

Layla saw then that he had never intended for her to find out.

**A/N: OKAY I know, weird place to stop the chapter but the next one is intense so I wanted to split it up. HUGE FIGHT coming. **

**A/N 2: Also, I wanted to say that updates aren't going out as quickly and frequently as I want but I've had to pick up more hours at work! It sucks I know! But updates will happen! I will not forget or abandon you guys! **

**A/N 3: Review Please!**


	18. Chapter 15

**wishuy: heeheehee**

**narrazione: haha we shall see!**

**IrishCaptain: haha yeaaaa it might be!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.**

**LAYLAPOV:**

Layla stood up and pointed to the t.v., "What?" she asked in a small, broken voice that she _hated_.

Edgar held out his hands in a calming gesture, "Babe," he said.

"Oh, don't you 'babe' me, Edgar!" Layla snapped, voice raising.

"I never meant for you to find out!" he said. "I didn't know that type of stuff got released to the news! I never watch the fucking news! I'm never home!"

"Are you fucking kidding me Ed?" she asked, angerly wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Why? _Why _would you go there?"

Edgar took another step forward and she took a step back. She needed distance from him right now, she knew she would let him hold her if he got too close. She needed to look at his face.

"I needed to tell him! He needed to know that you weren't his to push around-," Layla broke him off.

"It's not your fight!" she yelled back.

"_YOU _are my fight!" Edgar yelled, even louder. "Why are you so upset? Would you rather your _other _boyfriend went instead of me?"

"What are you talking about?" she snapped.

"Mike! Jesus, Layla! You seriously let Shane think _Mike _was me? That _he _was your boyfriend?" Edgar asked incrediously.

"When will you get that the less Shane knows, THE BETTER! I didn't correct him to PROTECT you!" Layla shouted.

"Oh! Spare me next time," he said sarcastically. Layla had never seen him like this.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked.

Something in him snapped. "Do you think I asked for this? To fall in love a girl with a fucking armful of baggage? No! I didn't want any of this!" he yelled

Layla recoiled as if she had been slapped. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand.

She saw that Edgar immediatly wished he could take back what he had said. But he couldn't. He took a few steps forward, "Layla," he said in an apologetic tone and his eyes were pleading.

Layla rushed pasted him and opened the door, slamming it behind her. She was almost running down the hall, and she was crying hard. Her mind was a blank slate. She couldn't think. Couldn't let herself replay what Edgar had just said.

A door opened at the end of the hall, before the elevator. Mike peaked his head out to see what the slamming noise was.

Layla tried to push past him, she was not in the mood to deal with anyone right now.

"Layla, what's wrong?" he asked concerned. "Why are you crying?"

"Mike- I," again, she tried to move around him, but he wouldn't let her.

"What was all the yelling?" MIke asked.

She heard a door slam down the hall and saw Edgar fumbling with his shoes, trying to pull them on in a hurry, hopping down the hall as he did. When he looked up and saw Mike's hands on Layla's shoulders, he smiled sarcastically.

"Oh, fucking perfect," he said and walked passed them to the open elevator.

"Edgar," Layla called, but he didn't hold the door. She stood there for a moment staring at the closed elevator and then turned and walked back to her room, not stoping when Mike called after her.

Layla layed down on their bed and cried for a long time. She didn't think she had any tears left.

Eventually she fell asleep.

**EDGARPOV**:

Breathe. Deep breath. Deeper breath.

He coached himself as he walked back and forth down the street infront on the hotel. He was quite aware the few people on the street, were watching him. He had been walking like that for about an hour.

It was hard for him to admit when he was wrong. But he had to admit, right now he didn't feel like he had done much right.

He shouldn't have gone to see Shane, Layla was right about that. But she was wrong too. She was his fight. However, the outcome of the video being released was not good. How could he have been so stupid? He hadn't even considered the news getting ahold of it.

And Edgar felt awful for yelling at Layla the way he did. What he said, could never be taken back. How would she forgive him?

But running to Mike? When she knows how he feels about him? That wasn't right either.

In short, his mind was a mess.

Finally, after another hour of pacing, two missed calls from Sig, a text from Andy, and about a pack of cigarettes later, he went back into the hotel. It was nearly eleven o'clock at night, and the hotel was quiet.

He took the elevator alone and unlocked his door. Edgar said a silent prayer when he saw Layla asleep in bed. She hadn't left him.

Edgar peeled off his shoes and jeans and climbed into bed next to her. He carefully pulled her to him wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his nose in her hair, and eventually fell asleep.

**A/N: More coming soon! Review please! Love all of you!**


	19. Chapter 16

**IrishCaptain: I know! haha I really hate confrontation! Which pretty much explains this chapter lol**

**SandraSmit19: Thank you! And yea, I think she sets him straight here!**

**wishuy: lmao right?!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.**

**LAYLAPOV**:

It was hot and dark in the hotel room.

Hot, because Edgar was wrapped around her. And dark, because it was two in the morning.

Layla carefully unwrapped herself from Edgar's grip to turn and look at him. The light from the street lights outside cast a small stream of light across the bed. She took a few minutes to look at Edgar. Just look. He looked so much younger when he was asleep. The little lines around his eyes that creased with worry or anger when he was awake, were gone. Layla gently stroked his cheek.

God, she hated fighting with him.

Layla hadn't intended on waking him up when she touched him, but that's what happened.

Edgar blinked awake slowly, and stared at Layla for a moment before he sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Are we okay?" he whispered, eyes still closed.

"Of course we are okay," Layla replied and leaned forward to kiss his chin.

"But what I said-" Edgar began, eyes open, searching hers.

"Is forgotten," she interrupted. "We were both upset, Edgar."

He stared at her again for another long moment, "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied and kissed him.

What started out as a slow and soft kiss quickly turned into something else.

"I need..." Edgar groaned out as he kissed her neck and Layla moaned in agreement as she felt Edgar push down her sweats.

"Me too," she said.

And it was quick, and rough, and not at all gentle.

Layla gripped the hair at the base of his neck as he bit her shoulder hard when they both finished together.

Edgar collapsed on top of her, laying his slightly sweaty forhead on hers.

"Best. Makeup. Sex. Ever," Layla said, breathing hard.

Edgar laughed, "Definitly worth a repeat."

"Lots of repeats," she giggled.

They both laughed together and Layla felt so light. Their fight was over and everything was set right, for now.

**A/N: Sorry it was **_**so **_**short! Please don't give up on it! More updates soon! Love you all! Review!**


	20. Chapter 17

**wishuy: haha NO! I hate that you feel that way!**

**SandraSmit19: Thank you for your faithful reviews! Always look forward to them!**

**IrishCaptain: Ha, I know!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.**

**EDGARPOV**:

The alarm next to the hotel bed went off around eight in the morning.

God, he hated fucking alarm clocks.

Edgar rolled over with a grunt and smacked it off. He felt Layla stir in bed beside him and sit up. He turned to her and smiled, "Last show tonight babe."

"Then Hawaiiiiii," she sang sleepily.

Edgar laughed and leaned over to kiss her ruffled bed-head. Filming _'After the Catch' _would definitly have it's perks.

"You ever been?" he asked.

"Hawaii? Yea, I love it there. When I was eighteen I spent about six months there," Layla replied with a smile.

Edgar laughed and shook his head, "How is it that your this young and been so many places?"

"Modeling takes you to some pretty cool areas, I was there working with a surf board company," she replied, getting out of bed and beginning to get dressed.

Edgar smiled and nodded to himself, ah, yes, he remembered those pictures now. Andy Hillstrand had one signed from her. Hanging up. In the Time Bandit wheelhouse. Edgar rolled his eyes as he remembered.

"So you know people down there?" he asked, an idea formulating in his head.

"Hell yea," Layla laughed. "I gots connections," she giggled in her best gangsta' voice.

"Well, good. Maybe you and I will go visit some of your old friends there? Just have a day for you and me? No Hillstrands, or Harris'," he smiled and leaned in to kiss her, "and especially no Hansen's."

"Hmm, I think I like this idea," Layla smiled against his lips.

"Yea?"

"Yea," she replied and kissed him again.

Edgar kissed her softly and slowly walked her back towards the bed. When the back of her legs touched the mattress she and Edgar fell back gently on to the bed together without breaking contact.

"We don't have much time," she murmured as she took of his shirt. "They are all expecting us at breakfast."

Last night's 'makeup sex' had been fast and rough, but Edgar was determined to make sure that this one was different.

"No one will miss us that much," Edgar smirked and rolled over so they were on their sides looking at eachother. He leaned in then and kissed her softly, "I want to make this right," he said quietly.

Layla's eyebrows creased and she reached up the caress his face and Edgar pressed his cheek into her palm and closed his eyes. He loved when she did that. It made him feel...he didn't know the right word for it. Cherished?

"Edgar," she spoke as quietly as he had. "It _has _been set right. We're okay."

"But before last night, we were better than 'okay'. We were great... Flawless," he said, and put his arm around her waist and moved them closer together.

"We're great _now_, too," Layla replied, "Don't you feel that?" she asked and moved the hand that was holding his face down to his chest. "It's right there."

Edgar stared at her for a long time. She was right, he did feel it. Even when she walked out last night upset, he had felt it.

"Couples fight, Edgar. If they don't that means they ignore things and aren't willing to fight for what they have," Layla said and then smiled. "And we can fight harder than most. What's that say about us?"

He shook his head lightly, "How did I end up with you?" he asked and moved her hand back up to his face. "I don't deserve you," he whispered.

Layla took a deep breath then and pressed her hand into his cheek to get his attention, "Edgar Hansen, I don't ever want to hear you say that again," she said gently, but seriously. "You are the best man I have ever met."

He looked at her for a moment and noted just how serious she was. "Okay," he nodded and leaned into kiss her.

Layla had a way of making him feel like he really _was _the best man she had ever met. That he was the only man in the world. And then it hit him. Why had he been so upset over Mike? Even if he did have feelings for her, which his so _clearly _did, it didn't matter. Layla was not going to falter. She was his, through and through. He smiled as he kissed her.

Layla broke away with a light laugh, "What's got you so griny?"

Edgar just smiled and shook his head, "I'll tell you later."

"Okay," she smiled and kissed him again.

Edgar got up and stood at the edge of the bed inbetween her legs. He lifted off Layla's shirt and tossed it next to the bed, "Why did I even bother getting out of my pajama's, Hansen?" she laughed.

"I ask myself that everyday," Edgar laughed as he tugged her jeans off and threw them in the general vicinity of her t-shirt.

Layla sat up and undid the button of his jeans while looking up at Edgar, never breaking eye contact. Edgar felt a shudder run all the way up his spine as she gently pushed his jeans to the floor at his feet, lightly dragging her nails down his legs and then back to his waist. Layla leaned forward and kissed his stomach that was just eye level because she was sitting on the bed. Edgar followed her train of thought as she slowly made her way down to the waistband of his boxers. She pushed them to the floor along with his jeans and Edgar was so fixated on what Layla's mouth was doing to him that he didn't even bother stepping out of his jeans and boxers to move them out of the way.

Edgar's hand found the soft hair just behind her ear laced his fingers in. He was already breathing hard and if she didn't stop soon this whole thing would be over a lot quicker than he wanted. After another minute, Edgar began to feel that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, "Babe, no more," he groaned and was releaved when she pulled back. She smirked up at him.

"Don't even bother fishing for compliments," he laughed. "You already know how good that was."

Layla just laughed and put her arms around his waist and pulled him gently down on top of her. Edgar began moved down her body to reciprocate but she shook her head and held him close to her, "I just want you right now," she said quietly and kissed him. Edgar nodded moved his lower body inbetween her legs that quickly wrapped around him. He kissed her collarbone and Layla reached down betweent them to position him, and then he slowly slid home.

Edgar could stay there forever. But when Layla rolled her hips the way she did, it was impossible to stay still. He groaned and she did it again. Edgar buried his head in her neck and slowly began thrusting. He wanted to be slow and gently so badly, but it appeared both his and Layla's body were far more eager.

Layla gripped his hair just a bit tighter and he felt her begin to pulse around him. He followed shortly after, burying his head in her slightly sweaty neck.

Eventually, after her heartbeat returned to a normal pace, Layla unclenched her legs from around his hips. He didn't immediatly get off of her, but he soon layed now next to her and she rolled over to curl up next to him.

"You and your damn cuddling," Edgar grumbled affectionatly.

"Ha! You love it," she laughed lightly. "But don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," Layla smiled and pushed her body up to kiss him.

Edgar smiled, "Good. Because I have a reputation to uphold, ya know."

**A/N: Cute chapter I think! Ha, I just love these two. And that is not tooting my own horn! Review Please!**


	21. Chapter 18

To IrishCaptain, SandraSmit19, and wishuy: Your faithful reviews have kept me going and I love them. They are my motivators! I look forward to them with each update! You guys rock!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.**

**A/N: This whole chapter is a lil' insight into how Mike is feeling and how things developed for him. I'm hoping it will give readers a more sympathic feeling for him. Cuz' I honestly don't want you guys hating my version of Mike! **

**MIKEPOV:**

Mike woke that morning with a smile. Last night had handed him a few interesting developements.

First, he had seen Edgar on the news talking with Shane. In that very same video he found out that Shane had thought Mike was Layla's boyfriend, _not _Edgar. And to top it off, Layla hadn't corrected him earlier during her interview. Mike didn't try to hold his smirk back. Second, he had heard Edgar and Layla yelling. Which didn't make him happy, but didn't really upset him that much either. Third, and lastly, he had stopped a crying Layla outside his door, clearly upset over Edgar. When Edgar came out to get her, he saw them standing together and blew her off.

No way they weren't going to break up right?

Mike didn't want to see Edgar or Layla upset. He had known Edgar a long time, and had always gotten along with him. He genuinly wanted everyone to be happy. But, he wanted Layla to be happy with him, instead of Edgar.

And he hated himself for it.

He didn't _want _to like Layla. To fall in love with her. He had tried avoiding it at all costs.

But after saving her from that abusive fucker...something had just stuck with him. He couldn't let it go.

Even when he had to go back out fishing, after Edgar had gotten into town, when she was in the hospital, he had felt it. He had almost got killed by a swinging pot that had slipped the dogs because he was so distracted. In all his years as a fisherman, he had never blanked the way he did at that moment. He was in a relationship with Lisa and here he was in the middle of the Bering Sea wishing his was in Layla's hospital room with her. All the guys had picked up his change in behavior, but just figured he was tired because of a long grinder season. Nobody said anything.

Then, the season was over and he was heading back home.

The entire plane ride back he had planned his break up with Lisa. Honestly, even without his feelings for Layla he probably would have ended it. But now there was no way he could be in a relationship with her. His planning had turned out useless anyway, Lisa had left him while he was out fishing.

_'Oh well'_, Mike thought.

Now, it was his vacation and he forced himself not to call her. Not to text her. Not to think about her.

It didn't work.

Seperation makes the heart grow fonder and all that shit.

Mike was so frustrated he didn't know what to do.

Then he was watching the news and heard about Jimi, Layla's sister, being involved with Shane's arrival in Alaska. Layla had known the whole time, and said nothing. Now he was pissed. This was something that _directly _affected him. He was friends with Jimi. He had saved Layla. He was going to have to testify in court about what happened that day in the bookstore. And she hadn't told him the truth?

Not only was his pissed, he was hurt.

And then came that awful confrontation on the tour bus when she had come to see if he was alright. In retrospect, he had over reacted. Yes, he had a right to be mad. But he didn't have a right to attack her the way he did and he knew it. When they eventually made up it was a huge relief to Mike and made his feeling intensify. Seeing her seeking comfort by wearing his hoodie was something he replayed in his mind over and over.

And know, Edgar and Layla have most likely broken up. He got dressed and smiled to himself as he rode the elevator down to have breakfast with everyone. Mike had the scenario all layed out in his head, he would get there and Layla and Edgar would be seated at opposite ends of the table, not speaking. Layla would be wearing his hoodie and Mike would sit next to her and talk to her and comfort her quietly so no one else would hear. He would save her, yet again. That was what he had drawn up in his head.

As he walked into the dining room his eyes searched for the table, and Jake Harris' wave caught his eye. He began walking towards the group's table when his brow furrowed, neither Layla or Edgar where there. Mike didn't know what to think of this and couldn't decide if it was good for him or Edgar. Eventually he let it go and ordered breakfast. He was just beginning to forget about his scenario when he looked up from his plate to see Layla walk in the dining room alone. Mike's heart started hammering, he smiled, and waved to get her attention. Layla saw him, smiled and gave a small wave.

_This was it_, Mike thought. _Finally_.

Mike then watched as Edgar came up behind Layla and wrap an arm around her waist. Layla's smile grew bigger and he whispered something in her ear.

Mike's stomach dropped out.

He looked away and down at his plate. He didn't want to see more. He couldn't believe he had gotten his hopes up.

Mike finally looked up from his plate when Layla and Edgar reached the table and sat down.

They looked happy. _She _looked happy.

And for know, that was enough.

**A/N: Alright, let me hear it. Loved it? Hated it? Lemme know. I'm hoping to put out more consistent upstates from here on out like I did with my previous stories! It's divicult with a full time job, school, and family. I know y'all deal with it too and understand (cuz y'all are awesome).**


	22. Chapter 19

**wishuy: damnit! lol**

**SandraSmit19: Yes, yes you are!**

**narrazione: I'm so glad you caught up! And I'm so glad you understand my lack of frequent updates! I'm such a flake!**

**IrishCaptain: I agree he needs a girl ;) we shall see!**

**Rue Strothers: Love seeing new reviewers! I'm so glad you like these two stories! I hope you keep with them even tho I'm a horrible updater lol**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.**

**LAYLAPOV:**

"Nina," she said as they left the hotel and hailed a cab. "Are you sure you want to go down there? If they don't choose to hire you or even look at you, it can be harsh. The rejection..."

Nina cut her off, "I'm ready. I know they aren't going to think I'm pretty enough so it doesn't matter. I'm not getting my hopes up."

Layla had agreed to show Nina around some modeling companies and take her to some of her old friends while they were in L.A., and since today was there last day before leaving for Hawaii it was time to fulfill her promise.

"Of course you are pretty enough! Don't talk like that! You have to have the attitude like they would be _lucky _to hire you. Walk in there and own the place," Layla explained and got into the cab that finally pulled up.

Earlier, at breakfast Nina had sat across from Layla and asked her where they were going today. In all honesty, Layla had completely forgotten that she had promised to show Nina around. With everything that had happpened with Shane at the jail, and Edgar, it had slipped her mind.

"Hmm," Layla thought for a moment as she picked at her pancakes. "You don't have any pictures with you right? No portfolio at all?"

Nina looked down at her plate, "No," she sighed.

"That's okay. That just means first we are going to have to get some photos done. We are going to have to leave right after breakfast," she explained. "I've got a friend who took my first photos and I took them everywhere. Actually, they are still in my portfolio back at the house," Layla smiled.

"Is this friend male or female?" Edgar asked, sitting next to her.

Layla rolled her eyes and smiled, "She's a woman. She's in her fifties."

"Yea, geez, Dad," Nina said sarcastically at her Uncle.

"What about me?" Sig called down the table to them.

"Nothing!" Edgar, Layla, and Nina called back in unison.

"Wow, I've been hanging out with you two too much," Edgar said and shook his head, ignoring the rest of their conversation to attend to his waffles.

"Okay, what should I wear?" Nina asked.

"I'll come to your room after breakfast and see what you have. You want to look professional but palitable, moldable. All they want is a blank pretty canvass to market."

While Nina was getting ready in her room Layla had made a few calls while she was getting ready herself. Margo said she would have plenty of time to take some photos for an old friend.

A half-hour later they were hailing a cab to Margo's studio. Two hours after that, they were on their way to the go-see's that Layla set up during the photo shoot. Jewelry, clothing, cars, they were all the same. As the day went on Nina starting getting the hang of it, the attitude, the feel. And Layla could see the sellers buying into it. Nina would definitly be getting a few call backs.

At the end of the day Layla felt as though her promise was fulfilled and Nina was beyond exstatic. Before they had even arrived back at the hotel that evening Nina recieved a call from a high-end jewelry company they had visited earlier in the day.

"I got the call!" she said excitedly!

"That's great! When do they want you to come in?" Layla asked.

"Tomorrow!" Nina replied and then her face fell. "Wait, we leave for Hawaii tomorrow."

"So skip Hawaii! Hawaii will always be there, this opprotunity won't," Layla said and leaned over in the cab to hug Nina. "I'm so proud of you," she said quietly.

"Thank you," Nina smiled genuinly. "I'm so happy you are finally a member of the family!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know Uncle Ed and you are totally going to get married," Nina laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Ha, pump your breaks Nina! Nobody is thinking about marriage just yet!" Layla laughed too.

"I don't know about that. I heard Dad talking to Mom the other night about 'seeing something in Edgar's eyes when he looks at you'," Nina said and smile growing. "Oo! Can I go when you shop for wedding dresses?"

"Nina! No one is getting married! At least not right now!" Layla laughed and tried to calm the overly excited Nina down.

"I'm sorry, this day has made me so happy! I can't stop smiling!" Nina said as the cab pulled up to the hotel.

"I can tell," Layla laughed.

They decided to eat together in the dining room, everyone else was out at the final show of the fan tour.

The two talked for hours without realizing they had passed. It made Layla happy to have this relationship with Nina. This was the relationship she was supposed to have with her biological sister Jimi. Just the thought of her made Layla feel slightly guilty. She felt as though while in L.A. she should have visited Jimi in jail. But something inside of her just couldn't make herself go. She wasn't quite ready for that confrontation yet. Layla pushed the thoughts of Jimi away and focused on Nina.

"How am I going to tell my parents I'm not going to Hawaii with them?" Nina asked Layla, the reality of the situation finally setting in.

"Just explain to the them that you are an adult and that you have thought this through and can't pass up on this opprotunity," Layla replied.

"Can't pass up on what opproutunity?" June's voice suddenly asked as she and the others filled into the dining room.

"Mom! I got a call back!" Nina jumped up out of her chair and hugged her mother tight.

"Oh! Honey, thats great! What's the job?" June asked. Nina started filling her in one the happenings of the day but Layla turned her attention to Edgar walking towards her from across the room.

There it was, that look. Was that the look that Sig had been talking to June about? Was Edgar thinking marriage already? Was Layla? They had only known eachother for a few months, but it seemed like a lifetime.

It was like suddenly everything was in slow motion and the sounds in the dining room fell away.

Marriage. Kids. What about kids? Did he want them? Did she? And what about modeling? Fishing? Becoming captain? Retiring? Starting modeling again?

Layla realized then that if Edgar really was having those feelings there were a few things they needed to figure out. And soon.

**A/N: Super long wait for a super short chapter! I'm sorry! Don't give up on this!**


	23. Chapter 20

**SandraSmit19: Haha this one is longer! I promise!**

**wishuy: Haha well that conversation is here!**

**IrishCaptain: lol I think it's safe to say that Sig was not happy!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and the usual smut.**

**EDGARPOV**:

Hawaii. They were finally there. It felt like the California tour had lasted a month. Now he and Layla could have some more private time in between filming _'After the Catch'. _It would be interesting for sure, Sig had spoken to Edgar and the others; It looked like Jake Harris would be joining their crew next season and Josh would be taken on by the Time Bandit.

Edgar hoped it worked out.

Of course, they all had loved Phil. They loved the boys. But if it didn't work out it could be awkward. Edgar didn't want to see Jake or Josh fail, but there was only so much they could do for them. They would have to earn it like everyone else.

And it deeply hurt all of them to see the Cornelia sitting out a season at the dock. It just wasn't right.

Layla was happy about the others helping the boys though. She had always had a soft spot for them. Edgar was glad she was close to the crews. It was a large difference from Louise, who really didn't find it necessary to socialize with Edgar's friends.

Edgar shook his head thinking back to his failed marriage, God what had he been thinking?

He rolled his eyes and pushed the thoughts of Louise away. He was in Hawaii with the love of his life and he was thinking of his ex-wife. Ridiculous.

"You okay?" Layla asked in the cab to the hotel from the airport. "You're quiet."

Edgar leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "I'm fine. Just a bit jetlagged."

"How about we take a long shower, followed by a nap when we get to the hotel?" she asked and leaned into his chest.

"Sounds perfect," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

The ease of their relationship at times like this made up for the other times. The times with Shane, or Louise, or the countless other things that couples have to deal with.

It was all about balance, and Edgar was happy it seemed to come relatively easy for them.

He could marry this girl tomorrow.

Edgar's eyes popped open at the thought.

_'Stop,' _he told himself. _'She's not ready. __**You're **__not ready.'_ It was so easy for him to slip into those moments where he saw a permanent future with Layla. The house, marriage, kids. The whole picture. White picket fences. Coffee on the porch in the morning.

But even if he did have that with Layla he could never _really _have _that _with Layla. Fishing always took precident. He knew that. She knew that. Especially now when Edgar's mind was steering towards the wheelhouse. And why not? He had earned his spot in that chair the same as Sig. It was time to start that transition. He couldn't survive another full season on the deck.

And that might mean even more time at sea. More time away from 'the family' he had been dreaming up.

Was that fair? To Layla? To the children they had not yet had? To himself?

It was something that fishermen had struggled with since Edgar could remember. Since long before him. He had never really understood it until he had someone at home he didn't like to be away from. But now he knew, just how much you have to ask of the person you leave behind; Sometimes for ten months out of the year.

And God, he wanted it all. The family, the picture-esc Sunday dinners, everything. He wanted it all so bad it made his chest hurt to think about.

Did men have biological clocks? Was his ticking to the end? Or was it that he finally had the right person?

Edgar's mind was spinning and he couldn't get it to stop lately. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter and tried to relax, but he could tell he was doing a poor job of it.

"Babe," Layla said, sitting up and putting her hand on his cheek. "I have never felt you this tense. This is not just jetlag. Talk to me."

**LAYLAPOV**:

She looked concerned at Edgar who seemed to be wound as tight as she had ever seen him.

"Please," she said again and moved her hand from his cheek to his chest.

Edgar just shook his head slightly, "Let's just talk at the hotel," he said.

Layla felt her stomach tighten. This could not be good. "Okay," she replied quietly.

The cab pulled into the hotel receiving area along with seven or so others holding the rest of the crews. Again, they were all staying at the same hotel, which was fine with Layla. She was dreading each day that brought them closer to October, the start of King crab season. Yes, she would be back at the book store, but she wanted to hold them all together for as long as she could. Her new, large family was something she didn't want to let go.

The hotel was beautiful. It had a very 'resort' feel to it. Actually it wasn't very far from where Layla lived when she was eighteen.

"Just like the hotel in Forgetting Sarah Marshall!" Jake Harris said excitedly next to Layla, getting out of his cab and looking around.

"Everything is a movie with you, huh?" Andy said, walking up too.

"That movie is awesome, shut up," Jake smiled and moved towards the hotel.

Layla just rolled her eyes and smiled. In truth it had reminded her of that movie too but honestly, she was so distracted by Edgar that she barely registered what was going on around her.

They all recieved flower lays upon walking into the hotel.

"Lay me baby!," Layla heard one of the boys say excitedly to the attractive woman placing them around their necks. At this, she did laugh. She couldn't help it. Edgar laughed too, which was a good sign to Layla. She relaxed a _little _bit. He put his arm around her waist and walked to the front desk to retrieve their room key.

"See you guys later," Layla called to the group as she and Edgar walked away.

"Dinner tonight?" Jonathon called back with his arms out in question. Layla smiled when her eyes landed on him, he had _three _flower lays on.

"We'll see," she called back.

The elevator ride was crowded and slightly awkward, like most packed elevator situations are. Layla heard Edgar breath a sigh of, what she assumed was, relief when the elevator doors opened to their floor.

The two walking inside of their room and Layla felt the nervousness rise inside of herself again. She hardly noticed how beautiful the room was. There was even a balcony that had a gorgeous view of the ocean.

All Layla wanted to do was change into some pajamas and crawl into bed with Edgar but their luggage hadn't been brought up yet. So instead she climbed up onto the large bed, sat 'Indian style' at the edge and looked at Edgar.

"Okay, talk," Layla said in a calm voice.

Edgar look a visable deep breath and walked to the edge of the bed where she was sitting. He got down on both knees in front of her and put his head on her crossed legs.

"Babe," she said quietly and ran her fingers through his short hair. "What's wrong?"

Every warning bell in her head was going off, _'Oh my God, we are about to break up. This is him breaking up with me.'_

"You love me right?" Edgar asked quietly, not lifting his head up to look at her.

"Hey," Layla said and put her hands on his cheeks and tipped his head up to look at her. "You know I do."

"You aren't going to judge me if I tell you how I've been feeling lately?" There was a vulnerability in Edgar's eyes when he looked at Layla that made her heart beat faster.

"Honey, please," she said pleadingly and leaned forward to lay her forhead on his.

"Lately," Edgar quietly began, "I've been having thoughts of the future. Our future."

"Like wh-" Layla was going to ask him a question but Edgar interrupted.

"Please," he said, squeezing his eyes shut again. "Let me get this all out or I won't be able to."

Layla nodded and ran her fingers through his hair again. He layed his head back down on her legs and began talking again.

"I've been having these visions of us together. A house, marriage...kids," he mumbled. "I've been scared to say anything because I'm afraid that I'll scare you off. But I want to be open and honest with you. I love you. More than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. I never felt this way before. And it scares me. And if it scares _me_, I can only imagine how you are feeling right now."

Layla was overwhelmed with a sense of relief and loving. She had been having those thoughts and fears too. Ever since the last few nights in L.A.. Layla lifted Edgars head again and looked at him.

**EDGARPOV**:

Layla was looking down at him without that horrified look that he imagined recieving. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. When she pulled away he noticed she was crying.

"Hey," he said quietly, "why are you crying?" Edgar put his hands to her face and gently whiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"You aren't the only one who has been thinking about all of this. I have too," she said.

"And?" he asked quietly. "What have you...decided?"

"I just," she began and shook her head, stopping herself.

"Babe," Edgar said, asking her to say what she wanted. His stomach tightened, scared of what she was going to say.

"I just love you so much," Layla said whiping her own tears away. "And I realized a while ago that I _wanted _everything that entailed having a future with you."

Edgar could hardly breath, "You do?" he asked, leaned forward and kissed her quickly.

"Yes, I do," she replied and kissed him again.

He practically tackled her back onto the bed and Layla broke away from there kiss to laugh.

"Wow," Layla said and stopped laughing, "you were really worried, huh?"

Edgar sat up on his elbow and layed his other arm on her stomach, "Yea, I was."

"I wish you would have said something earlier," she said and reached up to pat his cheek. "Could've saved you some grey hairs," she chuckled.

"Grey hairs?" Edgar's eyebrows shot up and he laughed, "Grey hairs, huh?" Layla couldn't stop laughing now. "Ohh, I get it. You think you are so funny," he said and got off the bed quickly and grabbed her ankles.

"Edgar," she warned, noticing his devious grin.

"You are gonna pay for the 'grey hair' comment," he laughed and pulled her to the end of the bed and over his shoulder quickly.

"Ah! Edgar!" she laughed. He headed towards the bathroom and pushed the door open. She started to wiggle even more when she heard the shower kick on. "Don't you dare!" she yelled, but it was too late. With a triumphant laugh they were both under the cold water in the shower.

Carefully, he brought her off his shoulder to stand infront of him. He kissed her dripping nose. "Serves you right," he said and kissed her again.

**A/N: Longer chapter, long wait! I'm sorry! I already have a good portion of the next chapter written so hopefully won't be such a long wait again! Love you guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AUTHORS NOTE**

So this is the note that I have been dreading posting but some of you have probably been expecting, given the delays in my updating.

I am officially suspending writing this story, for now. I feel like crap doing that because I always hated writers on this website that have done that. I thought it was a total cop-out. And it is.

I've had an entire outline for this story writen since the beginning and for some reason I just can't get it out. And I refuse to post something that I am not proud of. That isn't fair to the characters and especially not the readers. Nobody wants to read junk for the sake of junk, you know what I mean?

So, I believe in my heart of hearts that eventually I will get back to Layla and Edgar. And when that does happen I will just continue posting onto this story rather than starting over. And if I don't receive any reviews or love for the story once I do return to it, I understand. I don't deserve it at this point.

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and favorited and followed this story. It really does mean so much.

I've had a plot for a Walking Dead (Daryl Dixon) story rolling around in my head for a while and it won't get out. I think I'll be investing into that for a time, and once that is out of my system hopefully Layla and Edgar will have more room in my brain to shout plot lines at me.

Until then, again thank you all for your support! Please don't hate me, y'all!


End file.
